


Phoenix's FO4 Drabble Collection

by PeacefulPhoenix



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A bunch of these (especially the early ones) are really short, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, DeaCready, Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, Scarf Girlfriends, Smoking, Valencock, prompts, smut in some chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 28,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have about a billion drabbles that I just post to my tumblr (60-minuteman) so I figured I should upload them on AO3. Since they aren't long enough for their own stories, I'll just put 'em all in this one thing. Chapter titles will have characters/ships and there'll be a note at the beginning of each chapter with specific tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Hancock (mentions of Valentine/Hancock)

**Author's Note:**

> Smoking, Valencock mentioned, Melancholy

There is something far more appealing about smoke than it should be. Perhaps it was the way it changed and floated through the air, leaving everything behind. Perhaps it was the way it destroyed what created it, changing and leaving ash to become what it was. Perhaps it was the way it obscured a scene, filling vision with haze and white.

Smoke had called to him for as long as he could remember. He hadn’t even tried to resist.

It had started with late night candles, sitting up into the early hours of the morning while the rest of the world slept. The light had danced and burned his fingers as he held them above the flame. The smoke rose and furled and wandered through the small house before escaping through cracks the wall, leaving only it’s scent behind. The rough, scratchy smell that made him feel as though he weren’t alone.

Next had come lighting things like papers and leaves on fire. He would hold them between his fingers and let the heat lick at his skin. It was often several minutes of this before he would let go. Sometimes the burns lasted for weeks. He couldn’t stop though. The slow consumption was too good. The smoke danced away, born from the ashes of something else that had once been. Sometimes huge sections would go at once, sometimes the burn was slow. Everytime, he couldn’t pull his eyes away.

With age he came to learn of other ways to get his fix. Cigarettes were one of his earliest loves. The crackling of the paper and tobacco and whatever else was in there. The calm that filled him with each breath, even better than those that had come before. It wasn’t long before he learned to do smoke rings but it felt unnatural - too formed and planned. Not free enough.

But his absolute favorite thing? Getting other people involved. Watching smoke pour from the lips of someone attractive was perhaps the single most enticing thing he had ever seen. Shotgunning his own smoke to someone else or receiving theirs might be the runner up. The first time he had done so with his robot boyfriend and seen the smoke pour from he the cracks on the sides of his face, he had been in heaven.

Everyone told him it was a bad habit but how could anything so pure and free be bad? Everyone had to die some time and he was content knowing there was some of him in that smoke somewhere, free from the crap of this world forever.


	2. Preston/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from an anon on tumblr, Preston Garvey/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, fluff

“You look exhausted,” Preston commented as the SoSu collapsed into the couch. The sun was finally setting which meant a hard day or work was finally coming to an end. Sweat ran down their forehead and their breathing was still labored. 

It took them several seconds to work up the air to answer. “You have no idea.” He offered a purified water and sat next to them, interlocking their fingers as they drank. “First off, how many times can your wife get kidnapped before you start wondering if maybe there’s something more going on. I mean, seriously this is the fifth time she’s been kidnapped! I’m not trying to victim blame here but that’s a pattern.”

It wasn’t unusual for them to rant like this after a long day and Preston had learned to keep quiet and listen attentively until they were done. “And don’t get me started on all the repairs! You would think they know how to fix a water pump by now! It’s not that hard! I set up all these supply lines - have people put their lives in danger running stuff between settlements - so that everyone can have junk and food and water and they can’t just wrap duck tape around a pipe themselves?”

“And all the houses! There are always more houses to build! I have to carry all that stuff around all by myself and I build them these beautiful, working places to live and what do I get in return? Nothing but a request to clear out the subway again!”

The ranting came to an end and Preston couldn’t help but laugh. “Babe, you are the purest person I’ve ever met. Anyone else would have given up by now but I see you out there everyday helping them. To top it off, you manage to have a smile on the whole time. I don’t think even I could do it.”

They rolled their eyes but smiled. “You’re definitely the pure one out of the two of us. You kept the Minutemen alive through a ton of crazy shit and somehow still remained optimistic about it! And I may do all the heavy lifting but you’re the one that actually keeps in contact with all the settlements and makes sure they’re being taken care of. Maybe you should’ve been the General,” they joked, flicking his hat down as a blush shown through.

“I could never. You’re the general the commonwealth needs; that I need.” 

“And you’re a sap. Now come here and kiss me so I can end the day on a good note.”


	3. John Hancock/Nick Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Nick Valentine/John Hancock, angst

“You… you used me.” Valentine had knew there was something wrong with this whole case from the moment he took it and yet here he was. He’d been taken in by the charisma of the ghoul mayor of Goodneighbor once again. It happened when you both lived forever.

For over a hundred years now they’d been on-again-off-again lovers. They would take breaks from their lives that grew more and more tedious with each passing year to spend time together. Everyone else had left them so it just made sense. They’d been separated for several years now - deciding to go off on adventures of their own again - but Nick had thought even still they were better than this. 

And the damn smirk on his face - the one he’d seen far too often when Hancock’s darker side came out. “Don’t flatter yourself, Valentine. I use everyone. Just cause we got a history don’t mean you’re free from that.”

“The only reason I’m all the way out here is our damn history, John!” That smirk slipped from his face as soon as Nick said his name. No one even knew his first name anymore and when they were together there was nothing he liked to hear more. 

It was an obvious tactic. Nick knew that. But if Hancock was going to use their history, Nick would be damned if he couldn’t too. “And that’s why you’re walking out of here safely. Maybe one day we’ll pick up where we left off," Hancock replied, expressionless.

Nick thought about leaving, going so far as to even take a few steps towards the exit before turning back. “What happened to you?”

“It’s this damn wasteland, Nicky. Nothing good can come from it. One day I just decided to stop pretending it could.”

“We were good.”

“Yeah… We were…”


	4. RJ MacCready/F!Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon of tumblr, RJ MacCready/f!Sole Survivor, fluff

“Please, just stop talking,” SoSu groaned, letting her head fall heavily to the table. What was supposed to be a little trip into the Hubris Comic Store had turned into a 3 hour endeavor. And it was all MacCready’s fault.

He’d begged and pleaded after seeing an ad for it because, “What if there are comic books? We can just take a peak right?” but now that they were here he refused to leave. “No way I’m stopping! I’m almost to the dramatic reveal!” 

After discovering the tv studio and Silver Shroud in the upper floor of the shop, he had decided that the only logical thing to do would be to don the costume and act out the entire script they had found. He even pitched his voice higher to read the lines of the other characters. 

It was cute at first! The main reason she’d agreed to come was that it was so hilarious to see the hardened mercenary sniper façade fall away to reveal the massive nerd he kept hidden away. She’d taken out most of the ghouls that filled the place while he desperately tried - to no avail by the way - to get the Grognak Axe in the display case behind the counter. She finally came along and picked the lock for him after the building was clear. Poor thing could barely even lift it.

She was pulled from her thoughts as MacCready started walking towards her, still fully in character. “My dear Mistress of Mystery, will you join me just one more time, just one more fight?” He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

“You’re such a nerd,” she commented with a giggle, standing up as he dropped character and grinned like a damn fool. 

“Yeah, but at least I’m you’re nerd right?”


	5. Nick Valentine/John Hancock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by jayniskobb on tumblr, Nick Valentine/John Hancock, angst to fluff, smoking, sexual reference

“You never loved me, you loved what I could give you.” Hancock stated it as fact, working very hard to keep his face expressionless. The old statehouse office was hazy with cigarette smoke as the two sat facing each other - though Hancock’s eyes had drifted up, watching as the fog slowly disappeared into the air. 

He could see from the corner of his eye that the comment had startled Nick. By the time he met his eyes his expression had returned to normal. “No idea what you mean, doll,” he replied. 

Hancock put out his cigarette and leaned back into the couch. “You never call me doll unless something’s up.” 

“You’re the one who just accused me of not loving you and you think something’s wrong with me? Sounds like you’ve got some stuff to figure out.” It came too easily. Nick was too calm and it really got under Hancock skin. He should be protesting or something! But he was just taking it, as if he wasn’t serious. 

Fine. He’d just say it then. “You loved that I made you feel human. Everyone else treats you like a damn tool and you just let them. But the way you are with me… You’re like that with the vault dweller too. Anyone that treats you human… Well guess what, Valentine, you’re not. Neither of us are.” He practically growled out the last sentence and if it hadn’t been such a serious accusation Nick may have been rather turned on by it. 

“Are you finished?” The question caught Hancock off guard and he just nodded. “Good. First off, that’s a load of bullshit and you know it. I love you because you don’t try to treat me like a human. I know I’m not and I know you’re not. You’re the only one who I could imagine spending the rest of my unfortunately long life with. And of course the Vault Dweller has my attention right now. They came from my time, John. And look at all the good they’re doing. But I have you and I’ve seen the good you’ve done too. No one else could run Goodneighbor like you do. You made a safe place for people like us. That’s why I’m in love with you. Not because you make me feel like something I’m not.”

For a moment, it looked like Hancock wouldn’t believe him. Then that smile spread across his lips once again. “Yeah I guess I am pretty great, huh?”

“Don’t make me reconsider what I just said, John.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Nicky.”


	6. John Hancock/f!Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by redrose360 on tumblr, John Hancock/f!Sole Survivor, canon-typical violence

“Please, just stop talking,” Hancock said, shaking his head. The raider at the other end of his shotgun listened instantly cause that’s what you do when a crazy cosplaying ghoul with a shotgun tells you to do something. “You see, I don’t care what your excuse is. Whatever you say now isn’t going to save you.”

The SoSu stood right behind him, aluminum bat resting on her shoulders as she watched on. The raider briefly looked to her, hoping for some form of help but found none. “You see, this is what happens when you fuck with the Slog,” continued Hancock in the dark, grizzly mayor voice that drove her crazy. “Those ghouls are just trying to make decent lives for themselves out here and you gotta come and try to fuck that up.” He shook his head and turned to the SoSu. “What do you think, darling? What should we do with him?”

“I think we gotta show him what we do to people that fuck with the ghouls under our protection,” she replied in a voice just as menacing as his. The raider was practically shaking now.

“Shall I, or do you want the honors?” Hancock asked as he walked to her side and wrapped his free arm around her. She swept her own arm out as an invitation and he pulled the trigger. “Now that’s the brand of commonwealth justice I love.”

They left the raider camp, each with an arm around the other. “We’re doing a lot of good out here aren’t we?”

"You got that right, sister.”


	7. RJ MacCready/F!Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by requireminx on tumblr, RJ MacCready/f!Sole Survivor, fluff

MacCready looked pretty ridiculous wearing the Grognak get-up they’d found at Hubris comics, honestly. The costume had clearly been made for a bigger, stronger man so he looked pretty tiny in it -- almost kid like really. And yet, he was having the time of his life, swinging the axe around and repeating the cheesiest one liners he could remember from the comics. 

Sole didn’t say anything, enjoying just watching him have a good time, even if it reminded them just how much a nerd the “hardened” sniper was. From what they could tell, he donned costumes quite often - seeming to prefer Grognak to the Silver Shroud, though they also suspected he was trying to make a costume of his own. He’d been talking to Hancock about fabric not too long ago. 

The moment was too good to pass up and Sole pulled out a camera they kept around that had been relatively undamaged. They waited for just the right moment - mid flex - to take the picture. A very shocked turned to face them, axe now hanging limply and they couldn’t help but take another one. 

“H-How long have you been standing there?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

Sole stuck the camera back in their pocket. “Oh, I don’t know. 10, 15 minutes? You were putting on quite the show.”

“Oh come on, boss,” he practically whined, arms crossing over his bare chest, more to cover himself then to be stubborn it seemed. “You could’ve said something.” He paused for a moment, eyes lingering on the pocket the camera had disappeared into. “You’re- you’re not going to keep those pictures are you?”

A wicked smile crossed their lips and Mac groaned, knowing what it meant. “You bet your ass I’m keeping and developing them!” They laughed and put their arm around his shoulders. “Besides, I think Duncan’ll like seeing his dad dressed up like a comic book hero, don’t you?”

Despite MacCready’s attempt to play it like he was still upset the smile on his lips betrayed him.


	8. Cait & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by raging-softshell on tumblr, Cait & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, fluff

When Sole walked into the house they’d given Cait in Sanctuary, they heard the sound of the radio drifting through the air, one of those slow songs without instruments in the background. Must’ve been a really clear day over in Diamond City too because the usual static was gone. Or maybe Travis had finally convinced the mayor to fix the antenna.

Aside from the music, the house was pretty quiet so Sole put on a kettle to make some tea. Since kicking the dugs and alcohol, Cait had becoming quite fond of the stuff -- especially after Hancock and Codsworth had shown her some particularly good mixes. They’d even managed to find some honey!

When the tea was finally done, they walked over to Cait’s bedroom, walking in without a knock. It wasn’t uncommon for Cait to sleep until noon. They had assumed it was one of those days. It wasn’t. Instead, Cait stood before them, corset half-way done up, singing to herself. A brief glance at the radio confirmed it wasn’t even on. “Oh my god,” they mumbled. Had she always been able to sing this well? Why hadn’t she ever said anything. 

The voice caught Cait’s attention and she fell silent and looked up, surprised briefly showing on her face before being replaced with horror then anger. “Not a word,” she growled, pointing a finger and looking ready to throw down right now. But then again, when didn’t she?

“I think-”

Cait took a step forward and repeated slowly, “Not. A. Word,” before glancing down and realizing her corset was still mostly undone. “You gonna help or just stand there gawkin’?”

Sole got the hint and put the tea on the nightstand before stepping forward to finish lacing it up just the way she liked. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d love an encore later,” the said, ducking away before Cait could swat at them. 

“Don’t push it.”


	9. Cait/f!Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by commonangel on tumblr, Cait/f!Sole Survivor, fluff, also really bad lines that actually work

“Ow, Cait! What the fuck! I thought you said this would be a nice, friendly sparring session!” Sole complained as one hand was pressed to her bleeding forehead and the other clutched desperately onto a tree to keep her standing. This would probably need stitches. And then Curie was going to give her shit for being so irresponsible again and Preston was gonna be all worried and Hancock would probably laugh at her… Kind of like Cait was doing right now.

She was doubled over, arms crossed over her stomach, laughing her ass off. “I never said anythin’ about nice.” She did try to get her laughing in order, though, and came over, pushing away Sole’s hand to take a look, rubbing away the blood with a rag. Not the cleanest rag around but what was clean these days anyways. “Yeah, you’ll be fine. You’re tough.”

Sole puffed out her bottom lip. Earning a “real cute” from Cait. “Kiss it to make it better?” Cait rolled her eyes at the hope in Sole’s. Did she really think that line was going to work. Wait, was it working?

God damnit, it was working. 

Cait pressed rough, chapped lips to the spot on Sole’s forehead that, if she were being honest, felt just a little uncomfortable but the thought was enough to leave her beaming. “All better!”

Cait laughed but tried to pass it off as a cough. Paired with an eyeroll it almost worked. Almost. “You’re an idiot. Come on, let’s get your fixed up.”


	10. RJ MacCready NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RJ MacCready stripping (and more) for Hancock, Deacon, and Cait; nsfw, stripping, exhibitionism, dirty talk, humiliation, masturbation, betting

“Guys, I’m not doing this, come on,” MacCready whined, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “It’s cold as heeeeck out here.” He was standing atop the bar Sole had built them behind the Red Rocket station wearing only his pants and hat.

Hancock, Cait, and Deacon sat at the barstools below him. “You’re the one who wants the caps, remember? You’re free to get down but I’m keepin’ me money,” the Irish woman said, tossing her legs up on the bar.

“It’s not like you aint done this kinda thing back at the third rail before, brother,” Hancock added, a small pile of caps already stacked in front of them. He picked them up and let them slide through his fingers, each falling with a clink atop the one before it like a pile of poker chips.

Mac shifted his weight to the other foot, noticing just how stiff his nipples had become. “Yeah but it’s weirder when I know the people watching.”

Deacon held up a finger like he’d just had the best idea in the world to date. “I could get one of my disguises! It’ll be like it’s a totally different person!”

Cait shoved him nearly out of his seat. “Everyone can tell it’s you. Just turn around and show us that arse. Then you won’t have see us.” There’s a moment where Mac caught the eyes of each person before nodding and turning around with a sigh. “There’s a good boy,” Cait muttered, tossing a cap onto the bar. 

When he turned he found himself faced with the entire world instead of his friends. He wasn’t sure which was better honestly. As he heard the clink of several more caps on the bar he decided he liked it just how it was. Very much actually. 

And the three people watching seemed to being enjoying the show he was putting on. He was scrawny as shit and definitely needed a good bath but he was well muscled. Any time his arms moved the muscles and tendons in his back shifted and ooooboy was it nice to look at. Cait and Hancock both hummed in appreciation but Deacon in his typical over done manner full on wolf-whistled.

More caps clattered to the counter.

The sound sent a thrill up MacCready’s spine. He’d forgotten how good it felt to be the center of attention like this. Each cap got him just a bit more excited, a bit more into it. Without prompting he turned to face them again, cheeks flushed. He was still a little bit embarrassed sure, but he wanted it too much. There was no way anyone could pretend this was just about him wanting caps now. The tent in his pants was too obvious, becoming more so as he slid the zipper lower and began to rock the pants further downwards as his hips thrust forward and back.

Hancock’s eyes roamed, taking in each part of him while Cait’s stayed very focused on a very particular spot. Though no one could tell it, Deacon was studying his face, enjoying each blush or flutter of his eyes. 

It was no time at all before he stood bare save for his lacy panties - a very nice touch and gift from a past “fan” - and his hat. Cait held a small purse that clinked as it shifted. There must’ve been over 100 caps in there. “How about you give us a real special show?” she asked, leaning forward and making eye contact before her eyes flitted down.

“Up here? Really? Come on, Cait…” he whined in response, trying to act like he didn’t want to. They could all see right through it. The very obvious bulge in his panties had twitched at the idea and he knew from their shit eating grins they had all seen it.

She shrugged none the less and went to put the bag back into her pocket. “I mean, if you don’t want them.” He was on his knees before she had a chance to finish the sentence. The sharp ends of some of the caps dug into his skin but somehow it just made it that much better. 

He couldn’t help the moan that came forth as his hand pushed the fabric down just enough to release his cock. “Now we’re talkin,” Hancock muttered, pulling out a bag of caps of his own to slid alongside Cait’s. 

Mac arched his back, puffing out his chest, and stroked slowly. He tried so hard to stay sexy -- composed. But the eyes on him and the whispers of praise and encouragement coming from all three - though mostly from Deacon - had him coming undone in no time.

He couldn't keep up the slow pace and in no time he’d sped up, falling forward to support himself with his free hand and breathing hard. “Hey Cait, I bet you he cums in the next 5 minutes,” Deacon said, turning to the woman in question. “I win, you pay him 100 more.”

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Easy. I win, you pay him 200.” He nodded and Cait leaned forward. “You heard the man. He doesn’t think you’ll make it but you will won’t you. Wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you? And you get more money. Win, win, right darlin’?”

He whined, unable to form a real response. He was trying so hard to hold it back and it was showing. Deacon took his chance. “You look really damn sexy up there you know. Kinda slutty though, don’t you think? I know you’ve always sold your body for caps but this seems like a bit much, doesn’t it? And it’s getting you oh so turned on. You like performing for us that much, huh. Cum for me and it can happen again.”

Cait had to pay another 100 caps.


	11. Curie/Preston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by commonangel on tumblr, Curie/Preston, fluff, hella short

“Monsieur Preston, are you okay?” Curie asked upon catching his eyes. His heart rate appeared to be elevated and his cheeks were darker than usual. “Perhaps you should get out of the heat for a while. I am sure one of the other settlers would be happy to take your place.”

Preston was pretty sure that getting out of the sun wasn’t going to help him any. Especially not if she followed him. The sun he was used to. Her, he was still getting the hang of. “I’ll be fine, ma’am. I appreciate the concern though.” No, it would be much easier to focus his thoughts elsewhere while working the field. 

She didn’t allow him that. “Perhaps you are dehydrated! I can get you some water! You know, the things happening to the water in this area due to radiation are very interesting! Perhaps not the safest to drink, however. I do believe Codsworth has some purified.”

Perhaps it would be okay to allow him to indulge in this moment. He always did like listening to her babble on about science. There was something so… pure about it. She was unspoiled by the commonwealth and so interested in helping. It gave him hope. Maybe one day when he had kids they could grow up safely. Maybe they’d love science too.


	12. John Hancock/Nick Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr, John Hancock/Nick Valentine, angst, death mention, I mean he doesn't actually die in it but...

Nick was a wreck. Not your garden variety, tough-day-at-work, need a day off wreck. He was absolutely destroyed. Hancock was sick and there was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone else would do for that matter! He’d brought in several doctors now. Each gave the same answer. “He’s a ghoul! What do you expect us to do?” Bullshit! There had to be something!

He’d lived pre-war. Well, the real Nick had. But he had those memories too. He remember what it was like when there was real medicine - real doctors. Could they have helped? Would they?

Each passing minute was tearing him apart, wire by wire. And yet, he didn’t let Hancock see any of that. He would sit by his bed and tell him about the cases he was working. Each shallow breath and cough was like a bullet to the chest and yet he remained expressionless. 

“Nicky,” John would say sometimes, “if I die-”

Valentine never let him finish that sentence. He could bear the thought. He knew that if he heard what the ghoul had to say he wouldn’t be able to keep up the act that this would all work out. “You’re not gonna die, John. Ghouls are tough. You’ll pull through.” He had to. But Nick was starting to think he wouldn’t. 

John sat up in the bed, leaning against the wall for support. “Valentine.”

“Hancock.”

“I love you.” Nick was about to say the same but was cut off before he had the chance. “And don’t you dare steal my hat when I die. I want to get buried in this thing.”

Nick chuckled at that despite wanting to cry. “You better not die then. Cause I wouldn’t mind a new hat. And that one is pretty nice.”


	13. Deacon & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon and Sole stumble upon the grave of Deacon's dead wife before Sole's learned of his history, angst  
> (For my take on Deacon’s backstory, read my fanfiction here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6216973  
> If you haven’t heard about Barbara’s grave, check it out here: http://60-minuteman.tumblr.com/post/141125116302/aesfocus-so-while-i-am-extracting-meshes-ive)

Deacon realized far too late where they were. It was easy to get distracted following Sole around the wasteland. Sometimes they would head straight for their destination but other times they wandered. This was one of those times. For a couple days now, they’d been hopping from one burnt out building to the next. 

He didn’t really mind it, most of the time. They found some kinda cool stuff! But mostly he just ended up walking around with about 20 teddybears. 

This time, he’d let his mind wander too much. Now, he stood on the doorsteps to his old house - the one he’d shared with Barbara - frozen in place. Sole couldn’t know, could they? Had they brought him here on purpose to confront him about his lies? There was no way…

“Deeks, check this out! This place looks untouched! Oh man, I wonder what’s in here!” So they probably didn’t know. Best to play it cool. He could do this right? Sole didn't have to know. There was nothing linking him here anymore. Surely. 

Deacon followed them into the house, trying to avoid looking at anything too long. “I’m sure you can find something.” 

He was able to keep it together until they got outside again. That’s when Sole saw it. “Hey, look at this. This looks like a grave marker. I thought you said people didn’t make graves nowadays.” They ran their thumb over the etched name and Deacon found he was having trouble finding words.

After a short cough he nodded. “Yeah. It’s pretty rare.” 

“She must’ve been special. Barbara… I wonder why the last name’s crossed out.” It took everything in Deacon to keep a straight face. She had been special. So special. And he’d defiled her grave and scratched out her last name just to protect himself. How shitty did you have to be to do something like that…

Sole glanced back and immediately picked up on his tense posture. “Everything alright, Deacon?”

He nodded quickly, adjusting his sunglasses on his nose as he did so. “Yeah. Just looking forward to moving on.” And so they did. He couldn't help casting one last glance at the farmhouse as they walked away.


	14. John Hancock/Nick Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Nick Valentine/John Hancock (I could've sworn there was a part 2 to this one...)

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” There wasn’t really any other option at this point. It wasn’t unusual for Valentine’s cases to take him to dangerous places but when this one had led him to the Trinity tower he should have just refused. This place was full of super mutants and they hadn’t even found the information they were looking for. So now, here they were, on the top terrace, backed to the edge as the howls of the mutants grew closer and closer.

The plan in question was relatively simple actually. There was no way they could fight back down to the bottom floor leaving a single escape - jumping off the side of the building. Thank god Hancock had made a last minute call to bring a suit of power armor. 

“Are you sure?” Nick asked, eyes never leaving the door leading into the building. “I know those things are rated for falls but this seems pretty high. It might be dangerous.”

Hancock just fixed him with a look. “I’m the one wearing the power armor and you’re worried about me? You gotta get your priorities straight, Valentine. This is why half your damn face is missing.” Without waiting for a reply, the ghoul scooped the synth into his arms and stepped off the building before he could have a chance to reconsider.


	15. Ellie Perkins/Piper Wright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr, Ellie Perkins/Piper Wright, Scarf Girlfriends, fluff, christmas shopping

Christmas shopping in Diamond City was never easy. For one, the market was in the middle of the town so it was pretty hard to get anything without everyone knowing. They also didn’t really bring out special stock for the holidays which meant choices in gifts were pretty darn limited. 

“How come it’s so expensive?” Ellie huffed as they walked away from the store. “Nick deserves it! But at that price? That’s basically theft!” She made sure to speak louder as she said the last bit so Myrna would hear her. For all she knew, the hag was driving up the price on purpose because she knew it was a gift for a synth.

Piper rubbed her back comfortingly, smiling a bit. “I’m sure we can find a cheaper one somewhere else.”

Ellie’s arms uncrossed though the frustrated expression didn’t drop from her face. “You got it easy with Nat. A journal and pen aren’t expensive. How in the world am I supposed to pay for a trench coat though! A girl’s gotta eat.”

“Maybe there’s something else you could get him,” Piper suggested, taking her girlfriend’s hand. “What if we got him a scarf? Then he could officially be one of the crew!”

The idea seemed to strike a chord because suddenly she looked like she was planning a murder. “Piper, that’s perfect! This is why I love you.”

“You sure it’s not all the candy I give you?”

“Piper, this is one of the many reasons I love you.”


	16. John Hancock/Nick Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my friend Chelsea, Nick Valentine/John Hancock, fluff

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” Nick mentioned casually one night at the State House without looking up from his case file. Hancock had, at that moment in fact, been staring at him. “I know I'm not the prettiest thing in the commonwealth.”

When Hancock didn’t answer, Nick seemed to take it as confirmation, simply nodding and writing a couple notes. “What’re you talking about?” When Nick finally looked up he was a bit surprised by the bewilderment he saw in his boyfriend’s face.

When he spoke, his own face mirrored the expression. “The look you were just doing. I can tell when someone’s put off by what they see. Seen that look plenty since I woke up with this body.”

“Are you suggesting that I’m put off by the fact you’re a synth?” The silence that followed the question was an obvious yes. “You aint the first synth I’ve been with, lover. Maybe the first Gen 2 but, hey gotta try everything once, right?”

Valentine’s nod in reply was stiff. “Sure. But that doesn’t explain it.”

Hancock got up from his desk and walked over to the couch, plopping down heavily beside the synth. “I just don’t get how an old fashioned, pre-war guy like you would wind up with a messed-up ghoul like me. I may have this sexy pirate vibe going on but this sure aint the prettiest mug either.”

Neither were entirely sure what had prompted it but Valentine started laughing his ass off, doubling over then leaning onto Hancock for support. When it finally died down enough that he could talk, his real hand found one of Hancock’s and he laced their fingers together. “Sounds like we’re made for each other, doll. Two beat up, old men that wouldn’t fit anywhere else, huh?”

“Damn straight.”


	17. Preston Garvey/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by carltoncolton on tumblr, Preston Garvey/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, fluff

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Preston called over the wind, hiding behind what remained of a wall. It wasn’t much but it was something. “You remember how dangerous the water is, right?”

He almost thought Sole hadn’t heard him at first because they continued to spin around in the rain, arms thrown out to their sides. And… were they singing? They were. “I’m siiiingin in the raaaaiin,” they shouted for the world to hear. 

Their companion, meanwhile, was freaking out. “Come on, General! It’s not safe! You’re going to draw everyone to us!”

Suddenly, they stopped, turning to face him. “If you’re afraid to come out into the rain, what makes you think Gunners will have the balls to do it. And I took some Rad-X, don’t worry.” When he remained huddled behind the wall they sighed and extended a hand. “Come on, Preston. You gotta live a little. I didn’t save your ass back at the museum just so you could spend it wasting your life cowering in a destroyed building in the middle of a destroyed world. Rain is water and water is life so come live!”

The sad part was, Preston honestly wasn’t sure if they realized just how dreamy that sounded. It was like something right out a movie or a book. And the even worse part? It was working. 

He stepped forward and took their hand, shivering at first as the drops seemed to go right through his jacket and find his skin. His hat, at the very least, kept them away from his eyes. “See, that wasn’t so bad was it?”

Their head tipped back again, letting the water hit their face, a warm smile spread across their lips. He couldn't help smiling too. “No, not at all.”


	18. Nick Valentine/John Hancock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my friend Chelsea, Nick Valentine/John Hancock, fluff

If you asked Nick Valentine if he dreamed, he would insist he didn’t. In fact, he often claimed he didn’t sleep at all. He was a synth and synths had no reason to waste time sleeping. The occasional shut down or long-term diagnostic run, sure, but that definitely wasn’t the same thing as sleep.

If you asked John Hancock, Nick Valentine most definitely did sleep and he most definitely did dream. He knew this, because it turns out when synths dream, they talk in their sleep. Way too much. He really did wonder if Gen 3s were like this too. Surely they would’ve all been caught by now, right?

It was one of the nights the ghoul had given up even trying to sleep because the synth just wouldn’t shut up so he didn’t get to sleep either. Hancock woke him by shaking him awake, not giving him a chance to say anything before he started talking. “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”

“What are you on about?” Nick mumbled as he sat up, lights in his eyes dimming and brightening again as they adjusted. “I don’t sleep so I don’t dream and I definitely wasn’t talking.”

John groaned and rolled his eyes. “You definitely were. I just heard you and I can’t sleep cause of it. And you kept saying something about dragons and princess and me and you made it seem like I was the princess. I am not a damsel in distress, Nick.”

Now it was Nick turn to look at his boyfriend in disbelief, going so far as to chuckle. “Sure you aren’t, Johnny. You’ve never needed someone to rescue you from jail or that time you thought taking on a deathclaw armed with only psycho and your shotgun was a good idea or-” 

“Alright!” Hancock interrupted. “I get it, I get it. But I’m not a damsel in distress.”

“Uh huh. Sure, doll.”


	19. John Hancock/Preston Garvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by commonangel on tumblr, Preston Garvey/John Hancock, sphinx kittens, fluff

At first when Preston strolled on into the house he and Hancock shared in Sanctuary it seemed nothing was amiss. He’d just come back from a long scouting mission that had taken a couple days so the ghoul didn’t bat an eye when he went right for the food stash.

When he started sneaking the food into his pockets, though, he couldn’t ignore it. “Saving more for later, Sunshine? Cause I’m pretty sure you’ve got the next week off and I don’t plan on letting you out of this house. It’s my turn with everyone’s favorite Minuteman.” Preston could hardly do much more than blush and stammer as Hancock got up from the couch, tossing aside the book he’d been reading and walked over. He stopped about 5 feet away with the most baffled expression on his face. “Am I high right now or are you purring?”

“I thought you said you’d stop using that stuff,” Preston huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. 

Hancock threw back his trademark smirk. “No. You said I should. I never agreed. Now, you wanna explain the purring?” he asked, wrapping his arms around his companion’s waist.

Slowly Preston reached into his pocket and withdrew a small sphinx kitten, purring softly as it’s head was massaged. “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats while I was on patrol. Their mother had died and they kind of reminded me of you.”

There was a moment of silence where Hancock just stared at the tiny kitten in awe then at his boyfriend. “That is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me…”

A blush darkened his cheeks and he looked down. “Well are you going to name it or what?”

“I get to name it?! Oh man… Alright, I’m definitely naming it Hancat.”

“That is the worst name ever,” Preston replied, shaking his head but laughing all the same.

The ghoul stuck his tongue out and immediate suggested another. “Prescat?”

“Just shut up,” he laughed, pressing a kiss to what remained of the ghoul’s lips.


	20. John Hancock/Nick Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by jayniskobb on tumblr, John Hancock/Nick Valentine, based on this drawing: http://valencock.tumblr.com/post/137496540699/thank-you-for-sending-in-a-headcanon-it-fuels-my

Nick stood from his work and took a step back, wiping grease away from his hands with a rag. It had taken almost a full year to get all the parts for this project. Another 6 months had gone into trying to figure out how to make it work. Even so, there were bits they’d had to improvise. “I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us,” the synth commented as he put the rest of the tools away and took a step back to admire the motorcycle.

Hancock gave him a look from his spot, seated on the workbench in Sanctuary. “75%? I’m not sure I like those odds. I love you and all but I’d rather not die for this. There are much better ways to go.”

“Well then stand back.” Valentine climbed aboard the motorcycle they had finally finished as Hancock backed way up. “Here goes nothing, I suppose,” he muttered to himself as he put the keys in and turned. Nothing happened. He tried again twice with only sputters. The fourth time brought the engine roaring the life.

The mayor pulled off his hat and jumped in circles in the streets for a couple minutes laughing before he could manage words. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we did it!” he shouted, running over to Valentine and getting on the back.

As the started to ride the bike around Sanctuary, even Nick couldn’t help but laughing heartily. It’d been far too long since he’d been on a bike. Well, his synthetic body never had. He’d forgotten just how freeing it felt. And how good it felt to have someone’s arm around his waist while they rode. 

“Try to run into Danse,” Hancock called, one hand clutching onto his hat desperately. 

Nick revved the engine and responded with a bright, “Will do.”


	21. John Hancock/Nick Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by diasee on tumblr, John Hancock/Nick Valentine, fighting

As soon as Valentine saw someone pull their knife on Hancock and take a swing as he was walking back from a shop he didn’t even hesitate. Sure, the ghoul could handle himself - you didn’t get where he was without being able to - but that didn’t make him any less protective. As such he ran full speed at the man and socked him in the jaw, knocking him back and sending his head slamming to the road with a sickening crack. For the moment, at least, he was out. 

When Hancock turned to face his savior he looked downright ecstatic but then, he always did around a fight. “Just in time! Though you could’ve let me have some fun before butting in.”

Nick furled and unfurled his metal hand, making sure everything was still moving as it should be. “Didn’t want you getting hurt. That guy was too much bigger that you. So, why did I have to punch him?”

“You didn’t have to.” He didn’t look like he planned to talk until Valentine shot him a look. “He was talking shit about you and, well, I couldn’t have that now could I?”

The two started walking away together, Nick handing over the snacks he’d picked up. “No we couldn’t. But you should consider learning how to handle this kind of stuff diplomatically. Generally yields better results.”

“Yeah, whatever you say,” Hancock said, stuffing snack cakes in his mouth. “You are the wise, old man here after all.”


	22. Preston Garvey/Sturges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kikyo-shot-first on tumblr, Preston/Sturges, Space AU (Spaceout in case I ever do more with it), Sturges got himself in too deep with the cute new guy

Preston wasn’t even really supposed to be here. His plan had always been to stay on Earth and get a job and all that boring civilian stuff. When, in college, he’d heard about all the inequalities on other planets in their galactic system he’d been outraged. The moment he’d turned 21 he’d signed up as what amounted to a janitor aboard a interplanetary jump ship, hoping to eventually reach somewhere he could be helpful.

Sturges had been born on Earth too but had grown up on ships like this one. It’d only made sense that as soon as he was old enough that he would start working on them. He’d landed a rather cushy mechanic job on a transport vessel a couple years ago and so far the gig was treating him pretty well. Until Garvey came and fucked it all up.

Okay, maybe saying he fucked it all up was a bit harsh. He wasn’t trying to. It wasn’t Preston’s fault he was so damn chipper and hopeful and friendly. And likewise it wasn’t Sturges’ fault he was so damn susceptible to that kinda thing. So many people on this ship were used to the wonders of space. Not Preston. Preston was constantly visiting the mechanic to ask how it all worked or to hear as much about the different planets and stars they passed as he could.

The occasional meetings became near daily visits and shared lunches. Hell, they even spent several nights together in front of the large windows of the lower decks, watching lights zip past and talking for hours about anything. Everything was going absolutely perfectly. Until their first stop at a planet. 

It had seemed like the perfect opportunity to go on a real date. Preston would get to see his first real alien planet and Sturges would get to be with him. It was a win/win. What the mechanic didn’t count on was Garvey starting a fight in a bar. About politics of course. That he could expect. It was the fact that his companion was the one to throw the first punch, not the girl he was arguing with, that surprised him. 

And so they found themselves locked up in what amounted to a drunk tank. “I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people,” Preston said with a giggle, almost bouncing up and down in his seat. “This is so amazing!”

“You really gotta figure out your priorities, buddy,” Sturges mumbled, resting his head against the wall and sighing. Yup, this was gonna be a real interesting relationship.


	23. RJ MacCready/Deacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God Damn, Outfit-Swapping, Bald-Headed, Shit-Eating Grin Wearing, Motherfucker
> 
> This one has a title because it was written for a one-shot contest and it actually a fair length. MacCready/Deacon, DeaCready, start of relationship stuff, if I remember correctly I wrote this in gym class

There was no way in hell that MacCready trusted that god damn, outfit-swapping, bald-headed, shit-eating grin wearing, motherfucker that Sole kept around. From the moment that Deacon and MacCready had been introduced something had seemed off. Deacon knew too much and looked too familiar. When he finally cracked and asked Sole about it, they told him how he’d been spying on them for a while. Hanging out in Goodneighbor in particular.

Deacon, on the other hand, had absolutely no problem with MacCready. Most people, when they first learned of his past with the Gunners and then as a popular mercenary, found him intimidating. But no, Deacon found it downright amusing. It took him a week to find out about Mac’s affinity for comics and only 2 weeks before he decided to start a little competition.

It was stupid. Only kids would do this kind of thing. The fact that Deacon suggested it just made him detest the man more.

But a comic was on the line.

Not just any comic. Grognak the Barbarian, Issue #1 in nearly pristine condition. It had to be a reprint because there was no way a comic that old made it through the bombs that good. Not that it really changed his mind on the whole thing. He needed that damn comic.

The competition was simple honestly. It was a shooting contest. No problem right? Mac had been doing this sorta thing since he was a kid and you don’t get into the gunners by being a crap shot. The fact that Deacon very nearly won knocked his confidence down several notches, especially since it seemed like he wasn’t even trying. Sure, Mac got his comic but Deacon walked away with that shit-eating grin leaving a very confused sniper in his wake who honestly wasn’t sure who actually just won cause it sure didn’t feel like him.

Deacon kept suggesting little games like this and nearly all ended the exact same way. MacCready had no idea how he managed to keep him so damn confused but one day, a few months into their friendship - or whatever one might call their relationship - Mac realized he was becoming less disdainful of the spy by the day and instead found him more intriguing. Each interaction left him guessing and while he sure as hell didn’t trust Deacon, he found himself wanting to know more.

When Sole found out about a caché of copper in a nearby building, some kind of electric plant, Deacon and MacCready were the only two willing to go. “DeaCready’ll be perfect for this mission!” they declared, perhaps just a bit too excitedly. Deacon’s signature smile made itself known again while Mac just looked absolutely bewildered.

The spy let him wallow in the confusion for a few seconds before jumping into explain. “Sole likes to give people team names. Like Hancock and Valentine. They’re Valencock. Then of course there’s Preston and Hancock - Prescock. Cait and Curie are obviously Cutie. We’re DeaCready.” He looked way too proud of that and Mac was getting the distinct impression that he had come up with that particular team name.

“That’s stupid but whatever,” MacCready muttered, trying so hard to pretend that he didn’t secretly kinda like the sound of it. Those damn sunglasses seemed to stare right into his soul though. The tiny little smirk sure as hell didn’t help.

Getting on the road did, though. Or at least, it should have. Being forced to focus on keeping an eye out for threats should have let him get his mind of Deacon but guess who liked to whistle and sing while they walked. Fucking. Deacon.

MacCready tried real hard to ignore it but when a pack of rabid dogs found them because of it he couldn’t help it. “You’re gonna get us both killed!” It wasn’t actually that likely. This area was pretty safe as far as the commonwealth went and a few dogs were no problem but it sure as hell wasn’t a good idea.

Deacon seemed to ignore him, instead walking to the door of a storage shed. “Rad storm’s brewing. Come on.” When Mac hesitated - there wasn’t much room in the shed you see - Deacon shrugged. “I mean, unless you want to become a ghoul. You would probably make a pretty cute ghoul but competing with Hancock you probably wouldn’t have much of a chance. Plus you’d lose that fluffy hair.” Any hesitation MacCready had was instantly gone and he stepped in without another thought.

Just as predicted a rad storm started up almost instantly. The hairs on the back on his arms stood up as he made a seat out of some old boxes and pulled something to eat out of his pack. The only light filling the shed came in the form of an occasional flash of green light.

Deacon found a seat beside him, legs almost touching. There wasn’t much space so Mac tried to think nothing of it. He tried not to study Deacon’s features every time the light allowed it or notice that he always found those glasses staring right at him or the fact that he felt eyes watching him as he started to clean his gun. The hairs on the back of his neck now standing for a new reason.

The way their knees brushed together or legs tangled was in no way unintentional. It was way too easy to get the sniper flustered and honestly? Deacon needed something to keep him entertained. The hard swallows or slightly shaky sighs that Mac was making gave him just what he needed. Of course, Deacon never knew when to stop. “Man, time passes so slowly in here, huh? Maybe we could find some way to fill the time,” he suggested in a bright friendly tone as his hand found itself on his knee.

MacCready about lost it, taking several seconds to form real words. “Wait are you coming onto me?”

Now it was time for Deacon to consider his answer. The slight quiver in the sniper’s lips was quite enticing and watching him work had always been impressive. Hell, he even liked the goofy smile Mac got while reading comics. So maybe this all wasn’t as much of a joke as he originally intended. “Well that depends. Do you want me to?” The blush he saw in the next flash of light was confirmation enough and a shit-eating grin spread across Deacon’s face.

“Maybe,” Mac finally muttered, looking away. He knew anyways so there was no point in denying it now. “So what? You’re attractive. Big deal.” There was a lot more he liked about Deacon but he got the feeling that if he said any of it his blush would just get worse.

Deacon leaned forward, hands now on either side of MacCready’s legs. “Well now that we’ve agreed on that I think we found a way to spend our time,” he said before catching the other man’s lips in a kiss.


	24. John Hancock/Nick Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a drawing by sillyandquiteawkward: http://sillyandquiteawkward.tumblr.com/post/143831973571/some-sort-of-uncleaned-sketchy-ventsad-comic
> 
> John Hancock/Nick Valentine, self-harm, dissociation, angst

Waking up in the middle of the night was pretty common for everyone in the Commonwealth. Even in established settlements like Goodneighbor and Diamond City it wasn’t unusual to see people wandering around in the dead of night. It came as no surprise that Nick hardly stirred from his sleep as Hancock climbed out of their shared bed in the State House and walked to the window. The scene before him was strangely still. Occasionally someone would dart across the street but largely nothing moved.

Already Hancock could feel the itch in the back of his mind. A thought just out of reach that seemed determined to stay. Realizing there was no way in hell he was getting back to sleep any time soon, Hancock popped some Mentats, grabbed his knife and tucked it into his belt, then took to streets, leaving behind his signature coat and hat. He hardly needed to keep up appearances at this hour.

For several long minutes he was the only thing moving, alone with his thoughts. For the most part they wandered aimlessly, going from the man likely still laying in his bed to the fact that there were still people in his town sleeping on his streets to his dwindling stash of chems. He’d been using less since he and Nick had gotten together but he still needed some. Probably always would.

The sight of a human kid chatting, no negotiating, with one of the many dealers in the city made him pause. No, not this again. “Hey, kid!” he yelled as he strode towards them, normal mayoral swagger hardly diminished by his missing costume pieces. “How old are you?”

It took a second for the kid to realize who he was and instantly his expression turned from a sneer to one of wide-eyed horror. While he spluttered to try to form an answer the mayor turned his black gaze to the dealer who quickly looked away. He knew the rules. “I’m, uh,” he paused and his lips moved wordlessly as though he was doing math. “I’m 16,” he finally declared, chest puffed out and shoulders rolled back.

“No you’re not. Go back to Diamond City.” The boy scampered off without a second’s thought. “As for you,” Hancock began, turning to face the dealer. “You know the rules. Don’t let it happen again.” The man rolled his eyes and walked away and Hancock knew his word would be ignored.

Perhaps that was the first thing that started the ghoul down a bad mental path. He couldn’t really remember what happened next honestly and really it probably didn’t matter. Sometimes he got lost in his head and found himself somewhere unfamiliar. This time he found himself on the balcony of the statehouse, leaning against the banister, knife in hand, thoughts of his own humanity on his mind.

Nick had been trying to tell him for years now that he was human - a human changed by radiation. Except that it had been a drug that did him in and the looks he got any time he left Goodneighbor said otherwise. The fact that Nick didn’t see himself as human either just drove home the point. Two men out of place and out of humanity.

The blood dripping down his palm came into focus only when Hancock heard the voice of the man in question. “Heard you get up. Thought you went to the bathroom and it’s been almost an hour.” The ghoul’s eyes remained fixed on the blood as it flowed into the pits and bumps in his skin. “Wanted to check if you’d gotten lost.”

It wasn’t the first time Nick had come looking for him in the night. This was one of the tamest places he’d found him really. Not too far from home and relatively unharmed. Before speaking he finally looked up into Nick’s glowing yellow eyes and found them far more worried and caring than he expected. He should be used to this kind of love by now and yet- “Nick…” he said, balling his hand into a fist to obscure the cut. “Nah, just headed back. Got distracted. I’ll be back in a second.”

It was obvious the usual lines weren’t working as well tonight. “You know if you need to talk-” Nick began, quickly cut off by Hancock.

“Nicky, it’s fine,” he said earnestly, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “It’s just late and I was thinking. Took some mentats is all - to work things out. I’ll be back in bed in no time. Don’t wait up. We know you love your beauty sleep.”

It almost worked. “Very funny, John, but you’re avoiding the topic. If you’re not ready I won’t probe but you can trust me. We’re partners. I want to be there for you.” The smile dropped from the ghoul’s lips and he looked again at the palm of his injured hand. Would he be so accepting and kind if he knew?

It wasn’t a chance he was willing to take. “It’s alright, really.”


	25. John Hancock/f!Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by p1ratew3nch on tumble, John Hancock/f!Sole Survivor, fluff, star gazing

Hancock and Sole laid side-by-side on their backs, staring up at the sky silently for several minutes before anything was said. It was clear that she was transfixed by the scene she saw before her. Millions of points of blue and orange light filled the black sky, highlighted by a green glow on the horizon. She stared in wide-eyed wonder, eyes slowly roaming from one cluster to the next. 

Meanwhile, Hancock watched her. It had been too long since he’d seen her so at peace. It seemed every day brought her closer to losing all hope. Each fire-fight, each sick child, reminded her that the world she had known was gone. Broke his damn heart so see the light in her eyes fade like that. But this, now, seemed to be helping her, like she was borrowing some of that light from the sky. 

Of course, he didn’t get why. The sky looked like this every night. Always had as far as he knew. It’s not like this was the first time she’d seen it either, just the first time she’d gotten lost in it. “Got something on your mind, sunshine?”

“We didn’t have stars like this,” she replied without looking back at him. “Back before the war I mean. The sky was just black. I mean, you could see a couple stars a night but you needed a telescope to see all this.”

The idea seemed ludicrous to the ghoul, of course, but he decided to indulge her. “Oh yeah? And did you have one of those telescope things?” He’d seen a couple before if memory served but never really thought much of them before. 

She nodded and grabbed his hand, pushing his fingers into place until he was pointing. She scooted closer and dragged his hand to point at specific stars. “People used to find patterns in the stars. We called them constellations and we’d give them names and everyone had star signs based on what stars they were born under and we believed that the star sign you had would determine certain things about you like your personality.”

She continued to ramble on about old-world myths and stories while showing him different constellations and even making up some of their own. They stayed up for hours staring at the stars together. Suddenly, Hancock understood her fascination with the night sky.


	26. John Hancock & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by painthekiller on tumblr, John Hancock & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, angst

“It wouldn’t be the first time you broke a promise,” Hancock growled, leaning forward in the chair in his office. Gnarled fingers locked together as he looked Sole over. The silence seemed to stretch on for ages, the vault dweller unsure if they were supposed to respond. When Hancock finally opened his lips once more, they let out a held breath. “You’re not from around here. Everyone knows that. Maybe you just didn’t know the first time, didn’t understand. But this?” A fire burned in his black eyes that would be hard for anyone to miss.

Sole’s lip quivered and hands shook. “Hancock please…” The mayor raised his hand, calling for silence. They were smart enough to obey. 

Hancock stood but remained behind the desk. “There was one day I believed in you. I was willing to overlook that business with Fahrenheit. You made me believe that you were worth fighting for. I left my town for you! You promised that we would do good! And now look at us! The Brotherhood? The Institute?! They replace people for fuck’s sake! And you’re siding with them?!”

Sole shivered and turned away under the barrage. It hurt them more than they could say to see him like this. “I can explain. I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to understand.” 

He shook his head. “It’s too late.”


	27. Deacon & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Deacon & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, super mutant fights

“If we die, I’m going to kill you,” Deacon quipped with a laugh as bullets whizzed by them. Chunks of wood and dirt flew through the air. Behind them super mutants and hounds chased them. 

Sole’s breath was jagged but they found enough breath to huff and turn to Deacon. “You’re the one that got us into this mess! Did you really think they would buy that stupid disguise?” It just seemed to fuel Deacon on even more. 

“But you do have the big guns and I did hire you to protect me. So it’s totally your fault if I die." Suddenly he stopped and turned, sending a cloud of dirt behind him. "Time to do your job, pal!”

It took about 3 seconds for Sole to skid to a stop, stumble and nearly fall over their own legs, and get back to Deacon. And by then, of course, the super mutants were within firing range of a shotgun. “Are you trying to get us killed?! You didn’t even hire me!” they shouted as they began unloading shells. Deacon ignored the comment and just cackled as he joined in the firefight. 

After a rough 10 minute fight the two stood together covered in blood and surrounded by bodies. “See? You’re doing a great job! I think I made a good choice with you.”

Sole’s eyes spoke of murder as they turned to glare at him. “I swear one day it’s not gonna be the creatures out here that kill you. It’ll be me.”

He smiled back. “I look forward to it.”


	28. Nick Valentine & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Nick Valentine & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“I can’t believe you’d do something like this!” Nick huffed as he stomped back into the detective agency. Of course, he would never admit that’s exactly what he was doing but Sole took note. “You can’t just go behind my back whenever you feel like it just because you know I’d tell you not to do whatever ridiculous plan you cooked up this time! There’s a reason I’d tell you not to!”

Sole seemed unbothered by the fuming synth, strolling in nonchalantly and hopping up on his desk. This just seemed to annoy him more and his pencil eyebrows drew closer together. “No, go ahead. Carry on. I’m listening,” they said brightly, folding their hands together in their lap and smiling.

He crossed his arms over his chest, standing in front of them and glaring down into their eyes. Normally the obvious synthetic light in them unnerved people but Sole had always seemed immune from that particular effect. “Don’t take this so lightly. You could have died!”

“You’re right. I could have died and I did go behind your back. But I’m not dead and everything turned out just the way I wanted it to. I’m not so stupid that I’d go in without a plan, Nicky.” Their eyes were soft and he found it harder and harder to remain stern with them. “I’m sorry I got you so worried.”

He sighed and let his arms fall to his side once again. “Stop calling me Nicky.” He shook his head and found himself smiling despite himself. “I gotta admit, you did a damn good job figuring that case out. Had me stumped. Next time come to me before chasing down the bad guy though, okay?”

They smiled and slid off the desk. “I’ll think about it,” they replied, squeezing his shoulder as they walked past.


	29. X6-88 & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, X6-88 & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, hurt-comfort

“Why are you crying?” The firefight had been a long one, drawn out over an hour. Sole often insisted on perching upon rooftops and sniping their targets. X6 was hardly one to object but after 15 minutes of silence it was clear that all the raiders were dead. At that point, his companion had slid down the brick ledge they’d been using as cover, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Tears followed before much longer. “Are you hurt?”

Wet eyes met his but as soon as their mouth opened they merely wailed and buried their face in their hands. X6, unsure what to do, sat beside them and waited. He wasn’t supposed to show emotion. Such a thing could lose him his coveted position and all chance of living above ground. Yet the sky was clear and there was no one around who might report him and so he reached out to lay a hand on their knee. 

After that, it was not long before Sole regained control of their breath. The heels of their palms dug into their eyes as they pushed away the tears. Their hand covered his as they looked up to meet his eyes, eyes ringed in red and cheeks shining in the sun. “I shot her. I shot her friend and then while she ran over to him and tried to help him, I shot her too. What kind of monster does that? God, I’m so weak. I can’t imagine what you think of me right now.” Their voice was barely more than a whisper, almost a plea. 

X6 was hardly well equipped for such a situation. Very few coursers every worked with humans, especially on missions. They had never been trained to deal with such things. So instead he did what seemed natural. “When I first began my training, I had the same troubles. It’s very hard to take a life at first. Around me I saw those who failed to hold in their grief tossed out until only those who could hold it in remained. All of us feel as you do. You are not weak. In fact, I believe you may be stronger than anyone I know.”

They sniffled and once again brushed away stubborn tears. Never once did their eyes waver from his. “We do these things because we must. These raiders chose this life. You offer those farmer that you and the Minutemen seem to intent to save a choice. You let them live in peace by doing what you just did. They are the monsters, not you,” X6 continued, giving their hand a gentle squeeze. 

They nodded slowly, taking several shaky breaths. “Okay. I think I’m okay now. Can we camp here for the night?” He nodded and let go of her hand as he stood and turned. “X6?” He faced them once more and nodded. “Thank you.”


	30. John Hancock/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, John Hancock/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, drug use

“You’re really soft,” Hancock murmured, rough fingers dancing across Sole’s cheek and jaw. Slowly he traced patterns on their skin and into their hair, twisting it lazily. 

The pair'd started early tonight, chasing mentats with whisky. On their own, the chems might have made them more perceptive and aware but the alcohol added a whole new level to the trip. Every little experience was magnified a billion times. It seemed every single cell in Sole’s skin was hyper aware of the wandering fingers while Hancock’s often dull senses since his transformation were cranked up. He could feel the difference in the vault dweller. Their skin wasn’t like anything else in the wasteland. It had never been touched by radiation or a knife. It was perfect. Even their features seemed soft, round, blown-out eyes leading into an adorable, smoothly slopping nose and big, soft lips. 

Sole seemed as interested in him as he was in them. The pads of their fingers ran over each groove and dip in his skin. “And you’re not,” they replied finally, brushing their thumb against his cheek. 

His warm, deep chuckle filled the air and Sole found a hum of their own matching it. “Got that right, darlin’. Touch too long and maybe you’ll lose that lovely soft skin and get jerky for skin like me.” His tone was even and his expression relaxed but even like this they could tell just what he thought of that idea. 

So they leaned over and kissed the tip of what was left of his nose. “I happen to like your jerky skin and I plan to keep touching it.” As if to prove the point, their other hand joined the first, cupping his face. “So get used to it.”


	31. John Hancock & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, John Hancock & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“Is that my shirt?” Hancock asked with a laugh, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway into his office. Of course it was. There was no shirt like his. At least, not as far as he could find. It’d be quite nice to have a replacement honestly.

Sole posed proudly, showing it off. It fit surprisingly well considering their slight high difference. Of course, it had never fit Hancock quite right. As the infamous mayor came closer they plucked the tricorne right off his head, adding it to the ensemble. “There! Sexy pirate look complete!” They waggled their eyebrows and ducked out of the way with a laugh as he tried to snatch back the hat. 

He grumbled and finally gave up. “Very funny. And I’m not a damn pirate! C’mon! I’m John fucking Hancock! You should know that. The real guy was from your time, right?”

Now it was Sole’s turn to look cross and Hancock’s turn to smile. The quip was enough of a distraction he was able to snatch back his hat. “Maybe if I was a few centuries older!” Hancock tried very hard to hold in his giggles and failed miserably. Of course, it was rather hard to stay annoyed with a face like that and they smiled too. “Yeah, yeah, just a joke but listen here young man. I’m older enough to be, like, your great great great grandparent or something.” 

“Lookin’ pretty good for your age. You’ve really gotta share your secrets!” They pointed a finger at him and the giggles got even worse.

“One of these days…” they sighed and shook their head. Their smile was quick to return of course and their eyes met Hancock’s. Maybe waking up 200 years in the future to a desolate apocalypse wasn’t all bad.


	32. RJ MacCready & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, MacCready & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“You’re really soft,” MacCready mentioned out of the blue one day. It’d been rather silent up until that. The sniper had been reading his comics, head resting against Sole’s stomach as they watched the clouds. Sanctuary tended to be pretty safe so it was fairly common for them to find themselves laying in the grass like this. 

Of course it didn’t take Mac long to realize what he said and for his cheeks to dust pink with a blush. “I- uh- what I mean is your stomach. It’s squishy. Like, not tough and muscular,” he blundered. Sole laughed quietly, belly rising and falling with it, causing MacCready’s head to bob as well. 

They looked down at him, mischievous smile on their lips. “You calling me chubby? I suppose I am, huh?” They paused for an answer he was clearly not ready to give. “Well, I guess things have been pretty easy huh? It’s nice being able to relax now, you know?”

He nodded slowly, letting out a sigh of relief. “Yeah it is. Sorry about how I said that.”

They propped themselves up on their forearms to better meet his gaze. “Nothing to be sorry for. There’s no shame in being chubby. Honestly, I like it! Wasn’t really acceptable back before the war but you know what? The world’s gone to shit. I’ll look however I please! Now, you on the other hand, have got to eat more. You’re giving the sticks a run for their money.”


	33. Nick Valentine/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Nick Valentine/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“Have you ever thought about… like… us?” Nick asked one night, breaking the hours long silence. Sole had been leaning back in their chair, feet propped up on their desk and taking a sip of coffee when they heard it. They damn near choked and fell as the legs of their chair came crashing to the ground again. Nick looked away and pulled out and lit a cigarette. “Never mind. Stupid thought.”

In the several seconds it took Sole to recover, Nick had already returned to his paper. “Wait, what? Were you… What happened to robots can’t love and I’m just a broken old synth, or whatever it was you said,” they replied, hooking air quotes around the words. Of course they’d thought about it but it had always been Nick to dash those thoughts. 

Valentine acted as if he hadn’t heard them at first. “Like I said, stupid thought,” he eventually replied nonchalantly without looking up.

“But it’s not.” That got his attention. “I’d have to be an idiot not to- well… You’re one of the few people who was around in my time. And you’re so… good. You didn’t have to do all this. God knows these people don’t appreciate you enough. I mean, you put yourself into danger just to help them and then they treat you like shit just because of who you are! I mean, the nerve!” Sole seemed to suddenly realize they were ranting and coughed. “Anyways, of course I considered it. Who wouldn’t? I just never expected…”

Gen 2 synths couldn’t blush but the fans picking up in his systems sure indicated he was trying. “That’s awfully sweet of you but I’m sure you could find someone better than me. Someone… whole.” They both seemed to realize the irony that he’d brought it up and now seemed to be trying to convince them not to. Neither felt the need to mention it.

“I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want someone with a pretty human face. I don’t want to start a family and have more kids. I don’t want someone who knows me as the famous Sole Survivor, General of the Minutemen and conqueror of the Institute. I want you someone who’s saw something worthwhile in me at my most desperate and who knows and loves me for who I really am. I want you, Nick.”

They walked over to his desk and laid their hand on his own metal one, meeting the glow of his synthetic eyes. “You really think this could work?”

“I have no idea but I sure hope so.”


	34. Curie/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Curie/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, first kiss, romance, fluff

The air in Sanctuary carried the dull mumble of it’s people across the settlement. It was one of the many simple pleasures that Sole took from their home. Just the reminder that people were nearby was nice. Of course, how could one forget with Curie following them around so often. 

They’d retired from adventuring months ago leaving Curie to settle down as well. At times she would go out with groups on supply or information runs but she seemed quite content settled down in the old neighborhood. Sometimes she’d even help Sole with work.

Today she wasn’t. Instead she sat beneath the leaves of the big oak tree at the end of the road while Sole worked tirelessly on the newest addition to Sanctuary. Suddenly, her sweet voice rang out. “Can I kiss you?” Her face was innocent enough as she stood gracefully. 

Sole was rather taken aback but kept composure remarkably well. Curie was prone to… odd questions and requests. “What’s up, Curie? Got something on your mind?” They put down the lumber currently hoisted over their shoulder and ditched the gloves before joining her in the shade. 

She tipped her head to the side as her eyes moved from Sole’s eyes to their lips and up again. “I’ve seen some of the other settlers doing it and I have not yet. I believe that it is meant to be an expression of love, yes?” Sole nodded, more confused now than before. “Well then I would like to do it.”

“You would like to express your love?” Sole clarified. Curie nodded and they grinned. “Then of course you can kiss me.” They stepped closer, sliding one of their hands to the side of her neck as they leaned in to kiss her. It was awkward at first as she tried to get the hang of it. Of course, she had a knack for picking things up quickly. Before very long though, Sole broke the kiss to place a quicker one on her cheek. “I love you too, Curie.”


	35. Danse/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Danse/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, kiss consent! yay!

“Can I kiss you?” Danse asked, face already mere inches from Sole’s. One arm was wrapped around their waist as the thumb of the other brushed across their lips. His own lips were just slightly parted and quivering. His voice was steady enough but everything else spoke of nervousness and anticipation. 

Sole waiting for his eyes to catch theirs before nodding. “Yes,” they replied, more of a breath than a spoken word. 

In an instant, their lips met and his hand sunk to cup their jaw. Sole’s own hands found their way to his chest and waist. This had been far too long coming and Danse seemed in no mood to rush it, moving his lips slowly against theirs and pulling away only to look into their eyes before continuing. 

After what felt like hours and not long enough they stopped, foreheads resting together and breath just barely labored. “Thank you,” Danse whispered, running his thumb along their skin. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Sole replied with a smile and another quick kiss.


	36. Danse & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr. Danse & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“I’d like it if you stayed,” Danse finally said as Sole reached the door, summoning all possible power and confidence to his voice that he could. They’d already exchanged goodbyes and the bag slung over Sole’s shoulder was fully packed and ready. They planned to leave tonight. And yet…

They turned to look back at the Paladin but stayed in place. “We’ve already been over this. I have to go. This is too important to trust with someone else and time is of the essence.” It sounded so grim when they put it that way, which was, of course, their intent. In reality, it was a rather simple mission – clearing out one of the many buildings bordering a settlement. Recently it had gotten somewhat out of control and soon it would undoubtedly pour over and threaten the settlers. Nothing Sole couldn’t handle of course. 

Danse nodded as a soldier would when speaking to a commanding officer before his stance relaxed. “Surely one more night wouldn’t be a bad idea? You should start your journey on a full night’s rest and you’ll be safer traveling in daylight. You’d do no good to anyone dead.” 

They nodded and dropped their bag right there, walking over to rejoin him. “Alright, but let’s not pretend this is all about… all that,” they said, waving their hand to indicate everything he had just said.

Again he nodded. “You’re right. You’re my friend and I don’t want to see you leave. It just so happens that in this case strategic decisions line up with my personal interests.”


	37. RJ MacCready/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, RJ MacCready/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, excessive fluff and domesticity

“We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about,” MacCready chuckled, arms wrapped around Sole’s waist and chin on their shoulder. If they really minded they could shake him off but of course they didn’t. It was as much MacCready’s fault as it was Sole’s. 

They hummed, leaning back into him and closing their eyes. “I think you do it just to spite me. I have this conspiracy theory. This whole marriage was actually a trick just so that you could get me to become my one worst fear. It’s a flawless plan really.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked, nuzzling into their neck. They nodded and he could feel the vibration in their neck when they murmured a mhmm. “And how did I convince you to propose that we get this little cabin out in the middle of nowhere so we could be clingy together?”

They turned to face him, wrapping their arms around his waist and linking their hands together behind his back. “That’s the most brilliant part actually. You see, over the years you corrupted me to your clingy ways. When I suggested we get this place I was under the influence of your charms.” They shook their head as if this was some great tragedy and he laughed.

“Alright, that’s fair. I am quite charming. And what about now. Still under the influence?”

“Definitely. I think I will be for the rest of my life. What a horror.”

“The worst, really.” The both laughed and MacCready pulled them closer, into a kiss. He couldn’t imagine a better life.


	38. Preston Garvey/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mechacorgi24 on tumblr, Preston/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, fluff af

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Preston began saying before he had even reached Sole. They’d been apart for about a month now while Sole got a new settlement up and running in the south. It was harder than usual, nothing more than a marsh really. Foundation had needed to be built and given time to set before houses with enough beds, food, and water to last could be added. 

The sentiment hardly surprised Sole but the words did. It wasn’t like him to be so forward. They brushed it off, not wanting to make a big deal of something that may be nothing and merely put a hand on his shoulder. “I missed you too, Preston. It’s good to be home. How’s Sanctuary been? Marcy doing any better?”

Garvey was lost for words for a fraction of a second before nodding. “Things have been fine. Marcy’s still… well, Marcy. She’s doing the best she can. Didn’t have any big incidents while you were out.” He fell silent but his eyes lingered on his boots. He clearly wanted to say something, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Trying to relax him, Sole didn’t offer the opportunity for him to speak and instead put out their arm. “Come on, walk me home?” He nodded gratefully and let out a breath, taking their arm. “I know what you mean, by the way. You don’t have to say it.”

He kept his eyes on the road before them but smiled. “I do. I know what thankless work your job can be. Sometimes I feel bad for asking you to do it, but I’ve never once regretted my decision. You’re a good person. The best I know, honestly. I know this isn’t really your world but you’re doing more than almost anyone would for it anyways. I’m not the only person you’ve saved. You’re special and I figured you needed to hear that.”

As he fell silent Sole stopped walking and he turned to face them, met with red cheeks and wide eyes. “How are you so pure… How could such a terrible world make someone like you?” It was more of a whisper than a real question and Preston laughed. God, Sole loved his laugh. One of these days, they were sure it was going to call forth forest animals like in those Disney movies.

“Maybe to be here with you, doing what we do. Saving people and each other.” If that wasn’t the sappiest, most amazing thing Sole’d ever heard…

Without another word, they began walking again, tugging on his arm. “Come on, you dork. I wanna get unpacked.”


	39. Deacon & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by silver-n-ruby on tumblr, Deacon & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“Shh… I’m sleeping,” Deacon grumbled, picking up his head from the round table in the middle of the Railroad HQ. Instantly everyone fell into an awkward silence, sending confused glances to Desdemona and Sole. “Thanks,” he replied brightly before letting his head fall to the stone again. 

With a nod of approval from Desdemona, Sole tapped Deacon on the shoulder. “Come here,” they commanded. As he stood he gave a very sarcastic bow to the rest of the group and followed Sole somewhere more private. “What the fuck was that?” It wasn’t really unusual for him to get like this but in front of the other agents? That was rare. 

He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. “We’re wasting our time in there. You heard Des, we don’t know jack shit so what are we doing trying to make a plan of attack! Maybe if we could actually get out into the commonwealth and do something, we’d be in a better position than we are now.”

Sole put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. “Come on, Deeks. You get to do what you were just talking about.” 

“Let’s be real, I’m one guy. I can’t exactly solve everyone’s problems. We save one or two synths at a time. What good is that? We don’t need to set up another safe house that’s just gonna get busted by the Institute. We need to do something big!”

As he talked, Sole nodded along, waiting a second after he was done before responding. “Alright, I’m with you. Where do we start?” He seemed caught off guard, either by Sole’s easy support or the question. He quickly regained his posture, though. As always.

“That’s a good question.”


	40. Deacon & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Deacon & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Deacon said, eyebrows peaking out from beneath the edge of his shades. Of course there had only been one wonderful, fluffy, well preserved, soft, warm bathrobe left. Of course Deacon had gotten to it first. The bunny slippers he’d found with them were just a cherry on top of the shit sandwich. 

Of course Sole wasn’t going to let him know that they were totally absolutely positively jealous. No way in hell. Instead they tipped their head up and crossed their arms across their chest. “Not at all. Had some of those pre-war. Don’t see what the big fuss is about, really.” They would feel so nice… Everything in the wasteland was so scratchy…

Deacon pressed his advantage, sliding his glasses down the bridge of his nose so Sole could see just how much he was going to enjoy this. “I mean, personally I’m looking forward to taking some nice hot baths and then wrapping myself up in this beautiful robe and shuffling around in these adorable slippers. I’ll be sure to stop by and let you know exactly how amazing it is,” he purred, fingers linking together. 

“You’re a cruel man, Deacon,” Sole responded, eyes narrowing. “Wherever did you learn such dastardly skills?”

He took a quick bow before once again pushing up his shades and obscuring his eyes. “Trade secrets I’m afraid.”


	41. Deacon & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Deacon & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks,” Deacon instructed, leaning over so Sole could see him through the doorway. Before they had time to ask questions he was gone. Typical Deacon. 

They stood and yelled after him, “I haven’t got any fluffy socks!” He didn’t seem to hear. They would be nice though. Sole could go for some fluffy socks right about now. Lacking a better substitute they instead grabbed some beanies and tape and ran after him. It should be basically the same, right?

When they arrived they saw that Deacon had, in fact, managed to find a pair of fluffy socks. “Oh that’s just not fair,” they whined. “How come you always get the good stuff!” A wicked smile graced Deacon’s lips but he didn’t answer. “And I’m not even gonna ask how you managed to wax the floor.”

He offered his hand. “A good idea.” They took it and together walked out onto the slick floor. Immediately Sole slipped, regaining their balance only after nearly dragging Deacon to the floor instead. “The legendary grace of the renowned Sole Survivor of Vault 111, savior of the Commonwealth, I see. It all makes sense now…”

Once Sole had regained their balance they pointed a finger at him. “I don’t need this from you.” Getting a better feel for it now, they swept across the floor. For once, the adrenaline sweeping through their chest wasn’t panic but excitement. They could believe, just for a second, that they were a kid again in their parents’ dining room. 

Now, Deacon couldn’t have that. Almost as soon as Sole was able to identify the feeling, he ran by, tapping them on the shoulder as he went. “Tag, you’re it!” he called with a laugh.

Oh it was on now.


	42. RJ MacCready & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by n1ckv4lentine on tumblr, RJ MacCready & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“Give it back!” MacCready demanded, doing his best to square off his shoulders and puff out his chest. It might have been intimidating if Sole didn’t know him and the thing he was commanding be returned wasn’t a comic book. He was doomed from the start, really.

The held the comic behind their back with both hands, putting on the most sickeningly sweet smile ever. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean! Have you lost something? Maybe I can help you find it?”

He tried to grab it from them but had no luck doing that, mostly just bumping into Sole’s chest as they turned one way then the other to keep it away from him. “You better have kept my page,” he grumbled when he finally gave up and plopped back down where he’d been sitting earlier. 

Since the fun seemed to be over Sole held out the comic, one finger lodged between the pages. They would never do anything to actually annoy him after all. He took it back with one last glare and they sat beside him, looking over his shoulder. “What’s so special about this one?” They asked after several minutes of silence. He hardly ever got so worked up, even when they’d done stunts like this before.

He responded without looking up from the colorful pages, obviously still reading. “The issue before this ended on a cliffhanger. I’ve been looking for this issue number for about 2 and a half years now.”

“Wait, you’ve been waiting that long to read this?” He nodded and Sole’s jaw dropped. They couldn’t even imagine. In their time, tv show cliffhangers had been the worst. He must’ve had a lot of dedication to this story to keep looking so long. “Can you tell me about it?”

Mac looked up at them as though expecting this would be some kind of joke but saw only earnesty looking back at him. “Sure.”


	43. Nick Valentine & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Nick Valentine & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, I mean it could be romantic but it isn't necessarily

“May I have this dance?” The jukebox in the corner of the garage of the Red Rocket Truck Stop played out a soft, slow tune. Smoke hung in the air and time seemed to stand still. Most of the night had been spent in quiet conversation and long stretches of silence. To Nick, this seemed the natural progression of things. 

Sole tentatively stood up, accepting Nick’s outstretched hand and allowing themselves to be led to an open area. “I’m not so sure about this,” they confessed as their hand turned to better fit into Nick’s, relaxing into his grip as they felt the pricks of his metal fingers at their waist. “It’s been so long.”

It had been for both of them. In truth, Nick wasn’t sure if his old joints would hold up to this kind of treatment and, hell, it wasn’t even him that had learned to dance. He had the old Nick to thank for that. “We’ve got no one to embarrass ourselves in front of but each other,” Nick said, soothing voice winning over Sole, who nodded and smiled. “We’ll figure this out together, huh?”

They started slowly, waltzing in gentle circles, eyes often darting to the floor as they struggled to find a rhythm. Soon, they found it, stepping together in unison, as one. Nick’s hand slid up to their lower back and held them close. As the two danced around the room they stared into each other’s eyes, each getting lost in the moment. 

The synth raised the hand he shared with Sole and spun them until his arms circled around them and his face was mere inches from theirs. Sole kept up without missing a step.

When the song finally came stuttering to an end they stayed just where they were. It seemed almost cruel to end the moment now. “Thank you for the dance, Nick,” Sole said, unwrapping themselves from his arms to face him straight on.

He dipped his head to kiss their hand. “Thank you for accepting.”


	44. RJ MacCready & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, RJ MacCready & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, the sniper is grumpy

“Shh… I’m sleeping,” MacCready mumbled, batting at the air where he thought Sole might be. Of course, he missed by a mile because he refused to take the pillow off his head. 

Meanwhile, his target sat up right directly beside him on the bed, cross-legged. “Exactly. It’s noon. We were supposed to leave for Nordhagen at first light,” Sole explained as they cleaned their nails. This was how things usually went when they were supposed to leave early, honestly.

There were a series of unintelligible before finally, “-I haven’t seen any light yet so we don’t have to leave yet.” When Sole snatched away the pillow covering his face he just squinted his eyes, groaned and rolled over. “Just let me sleep. 5 more minutes.”

“Nope!” They declared, standing and taking with them the blanket. “Get up. We’re going.” 

As he rolled out of the bed – literally rolled. He fell to the floor with a quite audible thud – he muttered something to the effect of “Well you don’t have to be so mean about it. Taking the blanket was just cold.” 

Sole smiled and tossed it back to him. “See you outside in 10 minutes, Sleeping Beauty. Nice pun, by the way”


	45. Danse/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon of tumblr, Danse/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, spanking, nsfw

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?” Danse asked, standing at the foot of the bed. Sole had already climbed onto the bed, as extra sway in their hips as the crawled, totally naked, towards him. They’d been teasing him all day and finally they’d gotten alone.

He sat on the edge of the bed and signaled them to climb into his lap with a nod of the head. They did as they were bid, purring, “That’s the fun part.” Of course, a slap across the ass cut them off with a breathy gasp. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that he was so strong. It was also painfully obvious that he hadn’t come near to how hard he could be hitting them. 

Danse’s thumb caressed their ass gently, rubbing away the pain. “You’ve got to learn discipline. You rush into things without thinking. You tease people and don’t consider the consequences.” Each sentence was punctuated with another spank, each just a bit harder then then last. “This is your punishment. Do you understand?”

The skin on their ass already stung and their breath shook. “Yes, Paladin,” they moaned. He had been right, they hadn’t known what they were getting themself into. That said, they loved it.

“Good,” he growled, stroking them, humming his approval, watching them grind into his hand. “Very good,” he added as he once again pulled away his hand and spanked them even harder, drawing tears to their eyes. This was going to be one long, wonderful night and they were going to have one red ass.


	46. RJ MacCready/Danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, RJ MacCready/Danse

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” MacCready teased, leaning back in a chair with his feet up on a workbench. It wouldn’t take very much at all to tip him and to say Danse wasn’t tempted would be lying. He wasn’t without self restraint though. “If you could shoot like I could you wouldn’t need to spend all this time and money on power armor. Enemies would be dead before they even spotted you.”

Almost all the modifications to Danse’s armor he personally installed. Many of them, he even designed himself. It was one of the best suits he’d ever even seen in all honestly. While it did take up quite a lot of his time – and Mac’s seeing as they spent much of their time together – it was a labor of love. “I think I’ll keep it, thanks. This way, I can know I’m safe. I’d really feel better if you let me make one for you too.”

Mac scoffed and let the front legs of his chair thud to the floor. “Yeah right. They’re too big and they make too much noise.” He stood and wrapped his arms around Danse’s neck. “But do feel free to explain.”

Danse blushed and got just a tad flustered. It always marveled MacCready how even though they’d been dating for a while now he seemed to get shy when it came to the actual romantic stuff. “You’re important to me. The thought of you out there unprotected worries me. I need to know you’ll come home.”

“Have I ever told you you’re a sap?” They both laughed and Danse nodded. “Well I’m saying it again. You’re a giant romantic sap and I love you.”


	47. Preston Garvey/Sturges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston/Sturges, mild hurt/comfort

Rain battered the tin walls shielding Preston and Sturges from the storm raging outside. Through holes in the metal, rain flew in as a mist, sticking their hair to their foreheads. It was a downright miserable night.

It didn’t help that word of another settlement had come in. Every day it seemed there were more and more. As the Minutemen pledged to protect more and more settlements, there was more and more work to be done. One would be attacked by super mutants the same day that a settler would be kidnapped from another. Preston’s quest to restore the Minutemen and save the Commonwealth was seeming more like a fool’s errand everyday.

To say that Preston was emotive when deep in thought would be an understatement. It didn’t take long for Sturges to notice that his mind was taking him down a dark path. Without a word, he put a hand around Preston’s shoulders, pulling him down against Sturges’ own. His rough fingers rubbed circles into Garvey’s shoulders as they sat there.

He sighed and snuggled closer, wrapping his own arms around the man’s chest. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m going to fail them again like I did in… We barely made it out of there alive,” Preston mumbled, slowing his breathing until it matched Sturges’.

“Yes, you can. And you will. We should have died. I should have died. But you saved us. We’re safe now. And knowing you, you won’t rest until everyone else is either,” he hummed in response. “You won’t fail anyone. Promise.”

Accepting what he was saying would be hard but Preston was determined to try. Sturges had been at his side since they had escaped together and if he’d learned anything it was that man was reliable and rarely spoke anything besides the truth. “Ok.”


	48. Nick Valentine/Jenny (Pre-war)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black, pre-war Nick Valentine meeting and dancing with Jenny for the first time

The low light of the bar was enough to catch the hanging smoke and the mesmerizing spinning of skirts and couples danced across the floor. Nick sat at the bar, glass of whiskey in one hand, cigarette in the other. As his eyes followed the dancers, his wrist twirled the liquid in the glass.

Now, he didn’t make a habit of spending his nights in bars but some of the other guys from his police station had bid him come. It just wasn’t polite to turn them down. Of course, watching them stumble around trying to dance wasn’t a half bad way to spend an evening after a long day of work. For their part, they seemed to be having a good time.

Of course, he never felt like he belonged in a place like this. Mostly, it was a bunch of young white boys who thought they could dance. That and the lack of a dancing partner kept him mostly glued to his stool at the bar, drinking the night away. Tonight, fate had a different plan it seemed.

To say that Valentine didn’t notice the girl walking up would be a terrible lie. Her red hair fell in waves of curls over bare shoulders, guiding his eyes right down her deep V-neck. Trying to avert his eyes to her dress wasn’t much better. Her black dress was covered in white polka-dots and ended at her knees, bouncing with the help of a red petticoat. None of that could distract from her legs which he swore made him dizzy. The most striking thing about her, however, was that she sat beside him.

The smile delicately twisting her red lips was downright enchanting. “Seat’s not taken I hope,” she stated more than asked as she pulled out a cigarette and lit up. She took a long drag then let the smoke float out her lips on it’s own before blowing it away. “Buy me a drink?”

He rose his hand to call over the bartender. “Get her a glass of anything she wants, on me.” The man nodded and she ordered. “I think I missed your name?”

“You didn’t,” she replied with another of those smiles. Her lipstick left a mark on the glass as she drank. “If you ask me, it just isn’t right that such an attractive man sit here brooding all night with music like this. I intend to rectify that.” Her eyes pierced his and he was more than taken by her boldness.

He knocked back the rest of his whiskey and snubbed the cigarette in an ashtray. “And I’m sure that if you ask most people in this room they’d say it isn’t right for a doll like you to be dancing with a man like me.”

She leaned forward, elbow resting on the bar. “Damn all the people in this room. I’ll do just as I wish,” she retorted, pure bravado.

“Well then let’s skip the part where I pretend that I wouldn’t love to dance with you, shall we?” Nick suggested, standing and extending his arm to her. She slid gracefully off the stool and accepted. They looked like quite a pair, one the picture of femininity and beauty and the other still in his suspenders and button up from work. He rolled up his sleeves as he stepped onto the floor. “Let’s shows these boys how to dance, shall we?”

It didn’t take them long at all to find a rhythm. Jitterbug was practically built on improvisation, you see, and Nick knew how to lead. They started simple, Valentine guiding her around stepping forward and back while rocking and turning, followed by a spin. As she completed one turn he lifted her into the air, tossing her a step away and followed with a jump of his own. Their hands found each other once again without a second’s hesitation and immediately they came together again. Her chest pressed against his as they spun and moved together, hardly missing a step or a cue.

In what seemed like no time at all the song came to an abrupt end and Nick seized the moment to spin her around and wrap his arms around her. They stood a couple seconds, catching their breath before either could move. She moved to turn around to face him and he dropped his arms. “My name’s Jenny.”

“Nick Valentine,” he replied, kissing his hand. “Pleasure.”


	49. Preston Garvey & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Preston & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“I can’t believe I got us captured! We come to rescue someone and just end up getting ourselves roped into it. Now the ransom’s gonna go up! They couldn’t pay it to begin with!” Sole rambled on, knocking their head back into the post they were tied to. Stars sprung to their eyes but it seemed an acceptable side effect and they did it again. “I should be able to stop stuff like this.”

Preston knocked their leg with one of his own and when he had their gaze shot a very pointed look at their fellow captive who looked very scared. “And knowing you, it won’t be long before we’re free again,” the Minuteman said confidently. 

“Of course,” Sole replied, nodding. Right. Don’t freak out in front of the settler they’d come to rescue. Sent a bad message. They had to stay level headed now. “We’ll just have to-” they began, trailing off when they looked around the room and realized they had no idea where to begin. 

Their weapons laid in a pile in the corner along with all their useful junk. They’d even taken Preston’s hat. That was just wrong. It was right there on top of the pile. “No one has any knives they’re holding out on, right?” Preston inquired. He was met by blank eyes.

At the same time, it was like a lightbulb went off about Sole’s head. “What about a lighter?” The settler nodded and slid it over to them. In under 30 seconds their wrists were free, only welts and blisters to remind them of the ropes. 

In only a few minutes, everyone was freed and reunited with their stuff. “What’s our next move, General?” Preston asked, standing at their side, lasers dancing in his musket. 

“Now we get our revenge and kick some raider ass,” they replied with a smug grin. 

“Yes, sir.”


	50. Preston Garvey & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor (Little Lion Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Preston Garvey & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor based on the song Little Lion Man, depression

Days passed and Preston had barely moved from his bed. On the floor around him there were piles of dishes, loaded with hardly touched food. Bags under is eyes showed that he must not have been sleeping, despite doing little else. Hours spent thinking, surely. The worst thing he could be doing now. 

With a knock on the door frame, Sole stepped into his room and took a seat at the end of his bed. He remained motionless and for a moment, they thought perhaps he was sleeping. Then they saw his eyes, bloodshot from tears and so tired. They could see in him all the hope he had once had for a better Commonwealth, all his bravery and courage, stripped away.

He was too good for this world. Perhaps he could have done well before the war, but this wreck of a world left behind was no place for someone with such love and hope in his heart. 

A week ago, there’d been a battle. Gunners and Forged and Rust Devils had flooded into the Castle as one – intent on destroying the Minutemen. Sole’d been away. They had heard whispers the attack was coming but hadn’t come back. They hadn’t warned anyone of what was to come. And there had been so much death. 

The Minutemen had won. Barely. A skeleton crew now held the castle together. Radio Freedom had gone silent since and Preston had refused to move. He’d lost too many people. He’d told Sole about what happened at Quincy of course. They knew the effect it had on him. And now it seemed history was repeating. 

They laid a hand on his leg gently. It took nothing more for him to break once again, whole body shaking with sobs. Sole pulled him to them so his head laid in their lap, tears soaking into their clothes. “I really fucked it up this time, didn’t I my dear?”


	51. Preston Garvey & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston Garvey struggles with the expectations placed on him, Sole helps. Comfort fic mostly made as a vent piece.

It felt like a hand was gripping something deep in his chest. He couldn’t breath. These nights happened every so often for Preston. Maybe if something bad had happened recently he could forgive himself for the panic creeping into his chest. But nothing had happened. Just the opposite, in fact. Things were going marvelously. That was kind of the problem.

You see, when things went well for the Minutemen, several things began to happen. The settlers filling settlements began to relax. They let their guard down, assuming the calm would last. In turn, Preston’s anxiety got worse. With each passing day the likelihood of an attack seemed to go up and they were less and less prepared. Would today be the day they left the eye of the storm? Tomorrow maybe?

Then, of course, there were the expectations on Preston himself. Everyone would constantly congratulate him in times of peace. “You’ve done it! You’ve saved the Minutemen!” “You knew we’d make it the whole time, didn’t you?” “You’re so good, Preston. The best man I know.” It was very touching the first few times. He was proud to be a good man, a savior. Now, each time anything of the sort was uttered to him, a great weight was added to his shoulders.

If they knew the burden he took on each time, perhaps they wouldn’t say anything. They would still think it, though, and that was just as bad. It was an impossible promise. Preston rationally knew no man could always be strong and content and good yet the panic continued to take hold. He would fail one of the days. Perhaps someone would die on his watch. Perhaps he would snap at a settler out of frustration Perhaps he’d just break down into tears. Each seemed equally horrifying.

Preston buried his head in his hands and just tried to breath. Thinking like this was doing him no favors. A quiet knock got him to look up only long enough to see Sole standing in the doorway. “Come in,” he muttered, once more shutting and covering his eyes.

The bed sunk with the added weight and their arm snaked around him and pulled him towards them. “Same thing as usual?” Sole asked quietly. He nodded and nuzzled against their arm until he was comfortable. Meanwhile, they gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “That’s okay. You’re human.”

It was always a breath of fresh air to hear them say it, no matter how many times they had before. When this had all first started, Sole had been the worst about all this. They’d treated him like some kind of god or angel. To be fair, he’d done the same. Now, they’d both come to the realization nothing could be further from the truth. Each was a sanctuary from expectation for the other.

“Thank you,” Preston mumbled, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Sole kissed his head then laid their own atop it. “You’re welcome.”


	52. Danse/F!Sole Survivor NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Danse/f!Sole Survivor, fingering, nsfw

“Did you mean like… this?” Danse asked in a whisper as his hand slid down the front of Sole’s pants. The pads of his fingers were rough from years of rough treatment and pressed into her skin as they travelled down. She nodded in reply breathlessly, letting herself relax back into his chest. 

His middle finger slid easily between her lips, greeted with a growing wetness. A sigh of relief slipped from Sole’s lips as he dragged the finger back and forth along her slit, just grazing her clit before moving down once again. “And how about this? And let’s try to use words this time.” Each time, at the end, he would let just the tip of his finger dip into her. 

Both her words and her shoulders shook as she spoke. “Yes,” she gasped, “just like that.” Her hands clutched at his wrist, nails digging in. He huffed out a chuckle but didn’t stop or protest. It might leave a mark but that was hardly the most of his concerns right now. 

Another finger joined the first, spreading her apart. This time when he reached her clit again he lingered, one finger on each side, rubbing gently back and forth. “What about now? Her gasps and moans were answers enough but he wanted to hear it. When it became clear she didn’t plan to fulfill the wish he slowed to a stop.

She groaned and rocked her hips forward. “Please don’t stop,” she begged. A moan of his own left his lips as her ass rocked back against his dick. 

“I don’t plan to,” he promised, resuming his affections.


	53. John Hancock & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, John Hancock & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, drug use, nudity

“So uh. I noticed you’re kinda naked. Is that intentional, or… ?” Sole commented after a rather long, rather awkward silence. They’d entered the room without a second thought as they often did. In those many times, they’d walked in on Hancock doing some pretty odd things. One time he’d even crushed up Mentats and was blowing the dust out of a wrapper like smoke from a cigarette. They’d chosen never to mention that time again. 

Laying upside down on the couch with his legs thrown over the back of the couch, buck ass naked. They’d tried not to look, really, but a mixture of shock and curiosity had kept their eyes glued for far too long. You can’t blame them really. They’d never seen a naked ghoul before and, well, when the chance presented itself…

Hancock, on the other hand, seemed unbothered by the whole encounter. His cheeks didn’t take on the same pink tone that Sole’s were afflicted with and he made not attempt to cover up. Instead he just pondered the question for a while, nodding and ‘hmm’ing as if the answer were of great importance. “You know,” he finally said, “I can’t say it was entirely intentional but I can’t say it was unintentional either.” Obviously convinced that it was a perfect answer he nodded and once again relaxed, letting his head loll back off the edge of the couch.

Sole, on the other hand, was not satisfied with the answer. “What does that even mean?” Their eyes once again drifted to his groin and their blush worsened. With a huff they plucked his hat off the coffee table and used it to cover up for him. 

The ghoul stared at the new addition as if trying to decide if he liked it. “You know, this makes me feel like a pin-up model. Like maybe a sexy pirate from one of those gay porn mags. Maybe I should make one of my own. Good Bad Neighbor,” he announced, fanning out his hands before his face. 

While he may have thought the idea – and the name – were grand, Sole wasn’t amused. “You’re high aren’t you,” they asked sternly, arms crossed across their chest and weight shifted to the right.

“As a kite, darling,” he replied, flashing them a wink which just made their blush worse.


	54. Preston Garvey/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests by croptopcourier on tumblr, Preston Garvey/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, nudity

“So uh. I noticed you’re kinda naked. Is that intentional, or… ?” Sole inquired, a slight smile on their lips. It was hard not to sneak a peak at the pride and joy of the Minuteman and Sole would like to say that they did the right thing and overcame the desire. That would be lying though. 

They’d been looking for him for a good hour before someone finally mentioned that they’d seen him go down to a secluded bit of shoreline. When they’d made their way down, he hadn’t noticed which gave them plenty of time to notice his current state of undress. Clothes were drying, laid out on the grass, while he laid on what little sand there was, hands clasped behind his head and hat covering his face. 

When the voice registered and he remembered his current situation he sat up with a start, hat tumbling into his lap and cheeks growing darker. “Oh! General!” His eyes darted to his clothes which were too far away to get without a fair deal of moving and then to Sole who still looked rather bemused. “I didn’t expect visitors…” he commented, coughing awkwardly and readjusting his hat to provide him some little bit of dignity. 

Sole stepped forward, scooping up his jacket and handing it to him. “Clearly. Perhaps you might want to find somewhere a bit more private next time?” Then again, there likely wasn’t a better place then this. “Got word of a settlement that needs our help,” they commented, parroting his token line which got a bit of a laugh from him. “Let’s not disappoint them.”

As they walked away Preston smiled to himself. They really were a good person when it came down with it. He’d gotten lucky with that one.


	55. BOS Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr. The Sole Survivor attempts to teach the Brotherhood of Steel how to play baseball

“That’s now how this works. That’s now how any of this works,” Sole groaned, running their hand down their face. “Just stop. No. Everyone go back to your places.” If they’d known it was going to go this badly when they started they wouldn’t have offered to do this. 

They walked to the pitcher’s mound. Or, well, what was functioning as one. “Haylen, you’re trying to get him out, not toss the ball to him,” they explained, moving behind her and reaching over her shoulder to point. “Aim for right there and throw it as hard as you can.” When she nodded, they walked to home plate.

“And Rhys, don’t just tap it. You can’t do that. You need to hit it harder,” Sole scolded. 

Rhys rolled his eyes, letting his bat hang slack from his arm. “Well what’s the point of hitting it hard. That makes it easier to catch! We’re trying to win aren’t we?”

Sole just stared at him before covering their face with their hands. “There are rules,” they whined, turning away. Danse stood from his squat as the empire and walked over, tapping them on the shoulder. They exchanged a look and Sole nodded, turning and walking to the side lines to take a seat.

Danse took their place, arms behind his back. “Alright soldiers, let’s do it again, right this time,” he emphasized, sending Rhys a pointed look.


	56. X6-88 & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, X6-88 & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor in which X6 doesn't immediately destroy the institute

“So what, you’re just gonna leave?” X6-88 asked, trying to keep his tone even, but failing to. The question ended in an indignant huff and a slight frown that had Sole letting out a sigh and pinching their nose.

They bit their lip then sighed. “I told you, X. There are certain things I need to take care of. Things I don’t believe that you would… understand.” As far as X6 and the Institute knew, Sole was loyal. That wasn’t the whole truth though. While they wished no ill-will on the scientists, they were working with the Railroad to help synths that did want to escape. It was hardly something they thought X6 would find a good thing.

However, he remained stubborn. “Really, I must insist that you take me with you. Father tasked me with keeping you safe and that is just what I intend to do. He did not, however, say anything about reporting back to him on your every move,” he stated simply. 

Confused, Sole tipped their head to the side. “While that’s good to hear, I’m not sure I see how it relates. It certainly doesn’t change my decision. I’ve done well enough protecting myself so far, thank you very much.”

A smile pulled at X6′s lips. “If it means staying at your side, you have my word that the Institute will hear nothing of your exploits that you don’t explicitly allow me to share. I don’t care who it is you plan to see or what their goals are,” he added, making it very clear he knew who Sole had plans to meet with. “When Father gave me this mission, I became loyal to you.”

Slowly the pieces clicked into place. “Oh. I see.” They paused for a moment, knawing at their lip and they considered their next step. “Alright. You can come with me. We’re going to need to get you something else to wear though…”


	57. Nick Valentine & DiMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mothtrap on tumblr, Nick Valentine & DiMA, brotherly bonding + movies

“Shhhh. This is my favorite part,” Nick scolded, swatting away Dima’s hand. Dima had mentioned one night as they talked about the Institute that Nick always used to talk about the world outside. Back then neither had known of the bombs that had left the world damn near uninhabitable. Even then, it was a nice escape to imagine what he described. 

When they had reunited all these years later, the memories of a world long gone were even more intriguing. Dima had asked Nick questions for hours, desperate for any details. He’d learned much in his time on this world but many details still escaped him. Only so much could be learned from malfunctioning terminals and collapsing buildings. 

The Eden Meadows Cinemas had provided the perfect chance to do just that. Nick warned many times before hand that movies weren’t like the real world. Not really anyways. He’d done all he could to play them down. As soon as the movie began playing though all pretenses dropped.

Nick Valentine loved movies. Back in the day, he was the kind of guy to see every new movie, even going back to see some of his favorites multiple times. While Dima was clearly enjoying himself he wasn’t quite as engrossed as Nick. In fact, he seemed to be paying more attention to his brother who often turned to him to explain what was going on in a hushed tone as if there were others around who might hear. 

While he had said nothing to prompt Nick shushing him, he nodded and leaned back in his chair, turning his full attention to the screen. While it was quite over exaggerated as Nick had warned it may be, in a way he felt he was getting a look into his brother’s world. Hopefully, it would help him understand Nick just a little bit better.


	58. Danse & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Danse & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, hurt-comfort, post Blind Betrayal, feelings

“Please… Don’t leave me here. Don’t leave me alone, without you,” Danse whispered. Everything about his face and posture looked weary from his slack position to how small he looked out of his power armor to his eyes which had lost their normal determination. He made no move to stop Sole from leaving if they wished. All he could do was ask and hope that was enough. 

It was. Sole nodded and returned to his side. “Okay. I’ll stay as long as you need.” There were so many other things that they needed to do – there always were – but they couldn’t leave Danse here like this. Not when he looked so broken. 

Their arms opened in an invitation for a hug and he accepted instantly, stepping forward and holding them tight. He was strong too and showed no signs he planned to let go any time soon. One of Sole’s hands rubbed circles into his back while the other came to rest on the back of his head. It was no use rushing him. He needed to take his time.

When he began to cry, evident only by the growing wet spot on their shoulder, Sole gently pulled away and nodded toward a couch. Danse sniffled and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand, following them over and sitting beside them. “Come here,” they whispered, pulling his down until his head laid in their lap and they could thread their fingers through his hair. 

It certainly wasn’t much but it was enough to stop the tears running down his face and steady his breathing again. “I just don’t understand,” he muttered, voice hoarse. “If I’m a synth-” he began.

Sole cut him off before he could get any further. “Shh. You are a synth. There’s no if about it,” they reminded him gently, voice low and slow. 

“Since I’m a synth,” he revised, “why don’t I want to destroy the world or something? I don’t even know anything about the Institute. That would mean that everything the Brotherhood stood for – everything I stood for, was all a lie? Everyone who died… All the things we did…” He sounded more defeated than sad now. Defeated and lost and betrayed. 

Sole’s finger brushed across his forehead. “Don’t think about that now. You were doing what you thought was right. You are a good man, Danse.” 

He scoffed bitterly, drawing his knees closer to his chest. “Sure I am. I’m not even human.”

Without any of their earlier gentleness, Sole hooked a finger around his chin and made him face them. “Now you listen to me. You may have been made but you are human. A very special human capable of doing many great things, with or without the brotherhood. Understood?”

He nodded slowly. “Understood.” It would be quite some time before he would be able to live a normal life again but Sole was determined to get him there.


	59. X6-88/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, X6-88/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, realizing feelings

X6-88 had first watch that night and it was only an hour before his mind began to wander. He’d been trained to sit for hours on surveillance but weeks of uneventful nights had allowed his attention to slide. Or perhaps shift would be a better word. 

While he wasn’t focused on keeping alert of his surroundings, X6 channeled his attention into replaying the day’s events. In particular, his mind turned to Sole. They slept soundly beside him now, resting as peacefully as if their bed of rocks and dirt was instead a perfectly preserved pre-war relic.

It seemed wrong to look upon them, the flesh and blood of Father. Being given this assignment had seemed like a fluke. This wasn’t just any mission, it was The Mission – a once in a lifetime opportunity. This human was special. From the moment he’d learned of them he knew that.

But no, he hadn’t always known how special. It would be easy for them to be like any other disgusting wastelander. Their spouse had been killed before their eyes after all. A rather distasteful situation quite frankly. The world they’d emerged to was very different. And yet, they weren’t like any other human he’d met. They seemed devoted to helping people. All people. 

The scientists as the Institute wanted to help people too, of course, but not like Sole did. They had other motives and often took steps that were… unsavory. Never once had X6 seen Sole do anything other than offer kindness. He’d seen them take on settlements that were destined for failure – either due to location or disrepair – and save them. They stood to this day and seemed like they would continue standing.

They did it without thanks and without complaint. They slept on the ground, ate what they could scavenge, and took on enemies far stronger than themself every day. All to help some farmers.

“Oh shit. Am I - Am I in love? That’s not supposed to be happening. That’s not right,” he whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear. He didn’t even realize he was saying it until it was too late. There was no way Sole could have heard of course, yet X6 found himself sucking in air and watching their face wide-eyed, nervous their own eyes would open. They didn’t.

This revelation was bad news. Coursers were expected to be emotionless. What would the SRB do if they knew that he had developed love! It was the antithesis of the courser way! They were made for battle not affection! And with Father’s parent… No good could come of this.

Even in the wasteland he was watched. Synths and crows were everywhere and X6 knew their eyes could never be far from him. He needed to keep this a secret. There would be no acting on the overwhelming urge to touch their hand or brush the hair back from their face. 

Sole hummed in their sleep and rolled so they faced him, smile on their lips. X6 wasn’t sure what to do besides freeze in place, stare, and blush. This was going to be almost impossible.


	60. Preston Garvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "please imagine preston's reaction to the first baby being born in one of his settlements thank you for your time" - Anon on tumblr, warning for newborn babies I suppose

Preston’d been out on patrol when someone had come running up, out of breath. For a split second, he’d been worried there was some kind of attack but then he saw the huge grin spreading across their face. Could this really be happening? “It happened! It actually happened! And they’re both okay! They’re healthy!”

Now fitted with a grin to match, Preston took off, leaving behind his musket. He didn’t need to be thinking about wars and battles and death right now. As he skidded to a halt in front of the house, an overwhelming sense of something else swept over him. This was life. Life returning to the commonwealth. 

He knocked lightly on the wood of the doorframe despite the door itself being thrown wide open. “Mind if I come in, ma’am?” On a bed, pulled out into the house’s living room laid one of this settlement’s farmers. In her arms wrapped in one of their few clean blankets was a little baby. 

With a wave of her hand and a warm smile she beckoned him in. “You’re always welcome here, Preston.” The father of the child had died several months ago, but she’d been remarkably strong in spite of it, sticking to her work and determined as ever to live on. And now so would her child.

Preston took a seat by her side, pulling on his hat and hooking it on the back of the chair. His hand settled gently on her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. Her hand soon covered his. “They’re beautiful. Have you decided on a name yet?”

She laughed quietly, bouncing the sleeping child. “Well I was thinking of naming him Preston. We wouldn’t be here without you, after all.” Preston blushed and looked away. “And, well, I expect this kid’ll do great things one day. I think it’s only appropriate he have a great name to match.”

Something in Preston’s chest tightened. It was just… so much. “I would be honored to share my name with you child, ma’am,” he said, voice already choking up. 

With a tut she smacked his arm. “Always so formal. Now get out of here. Giving birth is tiring work.” He nodded, grabbed his hat, and bowed out of the room. 

No sooner was he alone once again than the tears started pouring from his eyes. He found a secluded tree to sit under and just let it out, ugly sobs, streaming tears, and all. He’d fought for this so long. He’d fought for kids to have somewhere safe to grow up and live. And finally it was here. A baby. And it was named after him. He hardly felt worthy of that honor. He’d made so many mistakes, lost so many people. 

But that was all over now, huh? With the help of the General, they’d been pushing back the Super Mutants and Raiders. It would never be easy but at least it might be safe. This child was going to have a real chance at life. 

He must’ve sat there hours crying before he finally got a hold of himself. And when he got back to his house, Sole was there waiting for him with open arms.


	61. Nick Valentine & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by painthekiller on tumblr, regarding a Sole who's actions Nick disapproves of.

“Will you just shut up for a minute and let me think?!” Sole finally shouted, cutting off the lecture Nick’d been giving for about 5 minutes now. On and on his disappointed tone had gone, explaining every single little way Sole had fucked up over the past couple weeks and frankly he was just sick of it. “Please. Just stop talking,” the finished, raising up a hand. 

Nick was actually stunned to silence, mouth still hanging open. For a split second his eyes glowed brighter before returning to their normal state. Slowly his lips closed once again, fingers furling and unfurling as he tried to figure out what to do next. He opted to sit in the chair behind his desk rather than standing just in front of it. 

“Thank you,” Sole muttered, collapsing into Ellie’s chair and running a hand over their face. The wasteland took enough out of them. They really, really didn’t need Nick’s shit too right now. They got where he was coming from, they really did. They were both pre-war and back then there had been rules. It hadn’t taken Sole long to figure out that those rules were long gone. Frankly, they were surprised Nick had managed to cling to those ideals.

Didn’t mean they both had to. “Look, we’ve got different methods. I get it. But I’m not hurting anyone. Sure, I’m stealing some shit and maybe intimidating some folks but so what? There’s nothing wrong with looking out for myself?” Before Nick had a chance to answer they carried on. “And if you’re just going to keep carrying on like you have been I’m leaving because obviously I’m just a huge fuck up and a disappointment and I’ll stop wasting your precious time.”

A tense silence stretched on. “You done yet?” Nick finally asked. They nodded slowly and he stood again. “You’re not going anywhere.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a purified water, setting it down before Sole. “You’re not a fuck up or a disappointment and I don’t want to hear anything like that from you again. Sure, I’m not a fan of your actions but that doesn’t mean I dislike you.” 

He sat in his chair again. “You’re sleeping here tonight. No arguments. And tomorrow I’m buying breakfast. Just don’t try to steal my caps again. You can just ask if you need something.” His chair squealed in protest as he leaned back, tossing his legs up on the desk and tipping his hat to cover his face. Sole didn’t put up a fight.


	62. Danse/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, Paladin Danse/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

“Make me,” Sole stated, loud and clear, chest puffed up and shoulders pulled back. A defiant grin spread across their face as a Danse’s thick eyebrows scrunched together. 

His jaw clenched and unclenched as he tried to figure out how to handle the situation. “Excuse me?” he finally settled on. He cast his gaze around as though looking for help from someone who wasn’t there. It’s not like he had even given a difficult order. Not that it was even a real order. They’d come here to clear our raiders and he’d merely told her to take the side door while he went in the front. Where this response had come from he had no idea.

When they took a few steps closer and put a hand on the chest of his power armor he began to get an idea. “I said make me,” they said, voice suddenly an octave lower and… quite suggestive. 

He coughed and tried to avoid their pointed gaze. He didn’t do so well. “This is hardly the place. The area’s known to run rampant with hostiles. Letting our guard down and getting distracted is hardly ideal.” That said, the street was quiet and he was getting quite distracted.

They huffed out a laugh and nodded. “Alright. But I at least need a kiss for good luck. Like you said, it’s a dangerous area. One of us could get hurt unless I get my good luck kiss.”

“Is that an order?” He replied with a light chuckle of his own. They nodded so he scooped them up. “You know, I’m tempted to give you a taste of your own medicine here, soldier.”

They put a hand on either side of his face. “Don’t you dare,” they warned before ducking in to kiss him. The seconds drug on as neither seemed in a particular hurry to part. When they finally did, each was a bit out of breath. “I feel quite lucky now, thanks.”

They weren’t the only one.


	63. John Hancock/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by jetflashback on tumblr, John Hancock/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor, cuddling edition

“You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?” Sole asked blearily, rubbing sleep from their eyes and Hancock spread out his arms, wide awake and friendly as ever. “Weren’t you with some boy yesterday, anyways? Go cuddle with him,” they said, starting to close the door.

Hancock let them close the door but called through it anyways. “I’m here for you, not him. Let me in. Pretty please?” They opened the door again with a look like get talking and he beamed. “I have chems and snack cakes, I’m willing to share, and I brought a teddy bear,” he said confidently as if it were the best proposal he’d ever given. 

And, well, they couldn’t exactly say no to a face like that. They’d asked him once how he managed to look so cute despite being a ghoul and he’d said something about how they should’ve seen him as a human. They stepped back from the door, sweeping their hand to welcome him in. “And that teddy bear’s mine. You’re not getting in back,” they warned, pointing a finger.

“Done.” He walked straight to the couch, laying across it and pulling all the junk from his pockets to dump on the floor. They joined him seconds later after closing the door again, lifting up his head so they could sit under it. As soon as Sole was settled, Hancock scooted closer. 

After getting poked with it several Sole knocked off his hat. “Pass me some jet would you?” He obliged, placing it right at their lips and watching in fascination as their eyes glazed over. There was something real magical about it. A few orange mentats later and it all just seemed that much more wonderful. He could see every single wonderful detail.

Eyes still foggy but returning to normal time it seemed, Sole’s eyes caught his. “What’re you starin’ at?”

He smiled what seemed like a love-struck grin, responding without hesitation. “You.” 

“Oh yeah?” He nodded, stars seeming to fill the black pools of his eyes. “Good. I am pretty damn cute. Now hand me my teddy bear.”

Once again, he did as they asked. “Anything for you, sunshine.”


	64. Preston Garvey & Nonbinary Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by makeyourownstuffwork on tumblr, nonbinary Sole was specifically requested and thus their proper pronouns are they/them and are not to be stand-ins for whatever gender you chose to imagine this character having.

A pounding on the door roused Preston from his light sleep with a start “I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat,” Sole called through the door, peaking in through a hole in the wall to see him lying on the bed. “Please help!” There was some drawn out groaning and they clapped their hands together. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

There was more grumbling and shuffling and then the door clicked open. “Why are you even up? And why are you looking for you cat?” He was wearing those fluffy pajama pants that they’d gotten him on a supply run one time and nothing else. At least it was comfortable. Not very practical for cat hunting though. 

Right, focus. “Well you see, I haven’t exactly slept yet. And I was about to, I promise! But I don’t like sleeping while the cat’s out so I was just gonna go and get her cause usually she hangs out by that tree at the end of the road, ya know? But she’s not there. And Marcy said that people had been seeing mole rats up by the vault again and what if she got eaten by a molerat, Preston!”

Preston took a few seconds to just blink slowly at them before putting his hands on their shoulders. “Calm down. We’ll find her. And then we’re both going back to sleep.” They nodded and grabbed some shoes before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. 

“Sorry for waking you up,” Sole said as they began walking down the street together, flashing the pipboy into various shaded areas and houses. “I wouldn’t but…”

“I know,” he replied, keeping his eyes on the road. When they remained silent for several seconds he looked up, laughing quietly at their sullen expression and bumping his shoulder against theirs. “Don’t worry about it. What’re friends for, right?”


	65. Cait/f!Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is my OC, trigger warning for graphic depictions of violence

A ring of smoke blew from Lucy’s lips, bright red lipstick staining the cigarette. Fingers with nails painted a perfectly smooth mint green matched her pressed, clean dress. To the untrained eye, she appeared perfectly put together and beautiful. Make-up done and hair styled in a world that so often did neither.

It was the details that gave her away. Her knuckles bore the bloody signs of a recent scrap and her bright red lipstick was smeared on the left side. A bruise was just beginning to form on her right arm in the shape of a hand. Old, dried blood stained her dress. There were obvious signs that she’d attempted to get it out but some had snuck by. Despite her relaxed position her eyes were cold, boring holes into the raider knelt before her.

After another drag on her cigarette, she called out, “Hey babe, did you find the chems?” The raider trembled, eyes darting behind him before shifting back and forth between the nail studded bat held in Lucy’s hand and her eyes. Pathetic.

“Just like he said,” Cait purred, arms wrapped around Lucy’s waist from behind. “Enough to keep us going for a month.” She relaxed back into the embrace, giving a purr of her own and almost predatory smile spreading across her lips.

The raider’s trembles just got worse. “A month? That shipment cost me thousands of caps! It could keep me supplied for 6 months!” Beginning to realize the totally fucked position he was in a look of horror came over him. It was delicious.

Lucy groaned, eyes closing and head rolling back onto Cait’s shoulder. “He’s annoying me, darling. Should we kill him? That would get him to shut up.”

“I don’t know, love. He’s kinda cute. We could keep him.” Lucy’s eyes open only long enough to give Cait a look. “Just cause you hate boys doesn’t mean I gotta.” After another short pause she rolled her eyes. “Fine, we’ll kill him. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?”

Detangling herself from Cait’s grasp, Lucy flicked the cigarette away. “I’ll do it. Go look for Patches would you?”

“Wait! I can help you guys! I can tell you where to find my supplier! Don’t kill me, please!” The begging amused Lucy but hardly gave her pause. The last thing the raider heard before the bat and nails came crashing into his head was the sound of her twinkling laughter.

For several seconds, the body kneeled just as it had before, slumped only slightly, head lodged in the nails. That really was the only downside to this bat. It was awfully hard to free it from the caved in remains of a head.

One high heel shoe clad foot pressed against the man’s chest while the other violently pulled the bat away. Blood and brain matter splattered against the street and her dress. Perhaps she should have let Cait do this after all.

She waited there several minutes, inspecting and trying to correct her make-up as she waited for her lover to return. When she did, she was followed closely by a deathclaw with glowing, irradiated spots covering it’s back. “Ah, you found Patches!”


	66. Preston Garvey/Male Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by thetrashtrinity on tumblr. The Sole in this story is my OC, Tucker.

Each step was taken one at a time, crouched down and hands out to be as nonthreatening as possible. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m a friend,” Preston reassured the radstag as he continuously moved forward. “Just trying to help,” he promised.

The mutated deer seemed indecisive, heads nodding up and down and hooves shuffling. Even if it did attempt to run, it would have trouble. one of it’s front legs was badly injured, peppered with the spray of a shotgun. Bone showed in places and the radstag never put pressure on it for more than a second and doing so usually resulted in a cry of pain. 

Only when Preston first laid his hand on its back did it rear for the first time, snorting and huffing loudly and ducking its head more aggressively. Immediately he withdrew his hands, holding them up in surrender once again. “Whoa, sorry there. Shh, shh.” He attempted again and this time the radstag allowed it. 

From his pocket he withdrew a stimpack. While they were originally intended for human use only this one was designed specially for animals. Curie and Preston had slaved away on it for months until they got the formula just right. He stabbed the stimpack in as gently as he could but well… It was a rather large needle and he needed to do it quickly. 

The deer reared once again, galloping several paces away from Preston before turning back around once again. Already its leg was beginning to heal. A fact not at all lost on the beast. When Preston put out his hands, it came plodding over, still somewhat apprehensive. The corn he pulled from his jacket and held out to the radstag sealed the deal. 

“Good lord are you a real life disney princess or something?” Tucker asked, flabbergasted at what he’d just witnessed. The joke passed right over Preston’s head and Tucker just shook his. “Never mind.”


	67. Preston Garvey/Sturges/Male Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on tumblr requested a safe, happy Preston. Featuring my Sole Survivor, Tucker.

It took roughly 25 days for Preston to relax. Tucker was counting. Sturges had bet that it would be over a month. Relaxed Preston wasn’t all that different from normal, wary Preston though. It was in the little things: the way he didn’t check over his shoulder every 30 seconds, the way he left his gun at his post to go on short walks or to talk with settlers, the way he tuned to Diamond City Radio instead of Radio Freedom. Thank god for that last one honestly.

But there was one moment in particular where Sturges finally relented and paid up the 100 caps. It was the moment that Preston fell asleep in the shade of a tree by the small lake. He’d even gone swimming before hand and had paused beneath the tree only to dry off. The nap had come as a bit of a surprise. 

Away from the anxiety inducing radio and watch duty, finally Tucker and Sturges could see him smile. They saw him happy. And if that wasn’t the most amazing, angelic thing… When Preston smiled, it seemed like the world smiled along with him. The sun shined brighter, the birds sang in harmony with angels, and a flowers bloomed. Well, perhaps not but that’s sure as hell what it felt like. 

After caps were exchanged, Tucker made his way down to join the Minuteman beneath the tree, followed closely by Sturges. Careful not to wake the sleeping Preston, they each sat on either side of him, leaning their heads on Garvey’s shoulders. Surrounded by an overwhelming air of comfort and safety, it wasn’t long before they joined Preston in a world of dreams. 

There they stayed for over an hour before Preston finally blinked awake, shocked at first by his company. It took only a second before he was struck with the incredible love of the situation. On either side of him, a man he cared for dearly. For once, all was right in the world. No one needed him and he was free to enjoy the company of his lovers for as long as he wished.


	68. Nick Valentine/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr. Not necessarily romantic but Sole's crushin'

It’d all been such a rush. Nick and Sole had worked cases before but they weren’t… well they were boring cases. This one was fascinating already. Missing children, synths, a trip to Maine! It felt like something from those detective books Sole used to read. The ones where the reader had all the information they needed but often didn’t put it together anyways. 

Their excitement only began to calm when the duo climbed aboard a centuries old ferry and slowly drifted from shore. Fog rolled over the waves, giving the water what appeared to be a second skin, and time drug on. It suddenly struck Sole that it might be… a while before they reached their destination. The setting sun only illustrated their point. 

For a while, they paced, exploring every inch of the small boat before finally, taking a seat against the side. There wasn’t much to look at here. For a while, the case occupied their mind but they’d only agreed to make this trip because it seemed like the only lead. If Nick had any idea that they might not need to be here, they wouldn’t be. Sole could consider what they might find, of course, but there was really no reason to speculate. There was no way of knowing. 

Tiring of the cyclical thinking, Sole’s eyes turned to Nick. He stood like a beacon, leaning against the railing and eyes glowing like some kind of calling. They found themself inexplicably drawn in like a moth to a flame. Nick’s eyes had been a sense of comfort since Sole’d first stared into them in the detective’s office. They’d meant worth and protection and kindness. 

And now, surrounding by the shifting dark of the water and fog, there was something else to them. Something darker and all together more thrilling. Sole could stare into them for years, they were sure.

When Nick spoke, at first they didn’t realize. “What’s that look for? Didn’t lose more of my damn face did I?” His metallic fingers ran the edges, checking for all the familiar bumps and grooves. 

“Hmm?” Sole hummed, eyes slowly regaining focus as they dug through the mental fog they found themself in. Nick repeated himself patiently and they shuck their head. “No you’re okay.”

He nodded as if he didn’t entirely believe them. “Sure.” It seemed some new bit of him was always missing these days. “Then why the look?” The question was passive enough. He probably didn’t guess but still, it sent a rush through Sole as they contemplated their answer. 

Unable to come up with a convincing lie on the spot, they did the only thing that made sense and yet the craziest thing to do as well. “Your eyes…” When it was clear that he had no idea what they were referring to, Sole restated. “I really like your eyes. Especially in places like this. It’s… I mean…” A faint blush painted their cheeks and they looked away. 

“Huh. Always figured most wouldn’t.” He didn’t seem particularly concerned and lit up a cigarette, blowing a stream of smoke down breeze. 

“Well I don’t know about most people but I do.”

He didn’t quite respond beside a nearly absent smile. After so much time together, Sole took it to mean that he genuinely enjoyed the comment. “That’s awfully sweet of you.”


	69. Marcy Long/Jun Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr requested something happy with the Longs and getting closure for their son

Things in the Long household were usually rather quiet. Every word seemed tied to some memory they didn’t want to relive. As often as she could, Marcy volunteered for guard duty. Meanwhile, Jun spent most of his time in the house, straying out only to help in the garden. Neither was hopeful enough to believe that their lives would every be anything else. 

It was a rare moment where they were both around, sitting side by side on the couch. Marcy cleaned her gun while Jun desperately attempted to focus on a novel Preston had delivered to them a week prior. It wasn’t often they could find complete, relatively undamaged books but Garvey was always on the lookout.

They seemed destined to spend the day in silence once more when there was a scratching at one of the several holes in the wall. Fearing it was something dangerous as always, Marcy readied her pistol. “I’ll check it out.” Jun had no objections.

As she drew nearer the scratching got more frantic. As she slowly pulled back the wall, a black nose pocked through the hole. “What is it?” Jun called. “Are you alright?” 

She didn’t reply, opting instead to further pull back the wall and let the creature in. Sturges could fix the hole later. What jumped through was a small white dog with a black patch on its chest. Around its neck hung a collar, bit of plastic with writing on it taped on sloppily. 

“Probably one of those dogs they’ve been giving those kids down the road,” Marcy concluded dryly, returning to her seat. “I’m sure someone will come looking for it sooner or later.”

The dog plodded after her, stopping in front of Jun and licking his leg. He bent down and turned the tag over, revealing the name written on it. Kyle. “Look.” It was all he could manage. Tears threatened to overcome him once again and it took all he had not to break down on the spot. 

Expressions ran across her face, invisible to most but clear to Jun. Confusion, happiness, pain, hope, depression. He could tell how much she wanted to say that it was nothing but neither wanted to believe that. They couldn’t. It was surely a coincidence but what if it wasn’t. 

“What if…” He didn’t want to say it for fear of sounding ridiculous. “What if he wanted us to know he was still with us?” One hand scratched behind the dog’s ears while the other interlocked with Marcy’s. It was the first time they’d really touched in weeks.

She didn’t talk for a long while. “You don’t really believe in that stuff do you?” Her words were harsh but her voice lacked all the usual anger so often present in it these days. Perhaps she was saying it to herself or perhaps just because she felt the need to. Either way, Jun didn’t let it discourage him. 

“If it would mean that our son found peace, I’d believe the world was flat.”


	70. Preston Garvey/John Hancock/Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr

“Listen, just cause my skin’s tough doesn’t mean an elbow to the ribs doesn’t hurt,” Hancock griped, pushing himself further into the pillows and wiggling around as he tried to readjust. A pile of books which had supporting the pillows beneath him toppled and they caved in on each other, burying the ghoul in the process. “You know what, this is fine,” he muttered, voice only vaguely muffled. 

When Hancock had moved, it’d displaced Preston who’d been leaning against him. Simply waiting patiently until Hancock had stop squirming, he then nestled in again. His head rest near to Hancock’s chest, separated by only a blanket while his legs stretched across Sole’s lap. 

Sole meanwhile, read a book, letting the spine rest on Preston’s shin. For the most part, they tuned out the two others. The constant beating of rain on the metal roof was helpful to that end. Still, they seemed in tune with what was going on in their pillow fort. “You pull out those mentats you’re gonna catch these hands, John. No drugs in the pillow fort.”

It was nearly impossible to determine if the nearly silent gasp he let forth at the comment was sarcastic or not. “Maybe if you guys weren’t being so dull I wouldn’t need it. Cuddles and listening to the rain is great and all but come on. You gotta help me out here.”

With eyes closed and looking very nearly on the edge of sleep, Preston muttered. “I got that radio beacon fixed up last week. We could tune into the Silver Shroud radio plays.” There was a strict no Goodneighbor or Minutemen talk rule inside the fort. Some days, it wasn’t a problem to find good conversations. Today was not one such day. 

Seemingly endless hours of work had left Sole and Preston exhausted and Hancock had just about expired his backlog of stories, a thing the other two had never expected would happen.

“Yeah, Silver Shroud’s fine. Pass me a cola?” Sole grabbed one from the corner, passing it over before closing their book with a flick and setting it on a pillow. As Hancock tuned in, they moved over, lifting Preston so they could move closer to Hancock. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but it was close. And honestly? That was more important.


	71. Cait/F!Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic mostly designed to be an introduction to my Sole Survivor, Lucy.

A ring of smoke blew from Lucy’s lips, bright red lipstick staining the cigarette. Fingers with nails painted a perfectly smooth mint green matched her pressed, clean dress. To the untrained eye, she appeared perfectly put together and beautiful. Make-up done and hair styled in a world that so often did neither.

It was the details that gave her away. Her knuckles bore the bloody signs of a recent scrap and her bright red lipstick was smeared on the left side. A bruise was just beginning to form on her right arm in the shape of a hand. Old, dried blood stained her dress. There were obvious signs that she’d attempted to get it out but some had snuck by. Despite her relaxed position her eyes were cold, boring holes into the raider knelt before her.

After another drag on her cigarette, she called out, “Hey babe, did you find the chems?” The raider trembled, eyes darting behind him before shifting back and forth between the nail studded bat held in Lucy’s hand and her eyes. Pathetic.

“Just like he said,” Cait purred, arms wrapped around Lucy’s waist from behind. “Enough to keep us going for a month.” She relaxed back into the embrace, giving a purr of her own and almost predatory smile spreading across her lips.

The raider’s trembles just got worse. “A month? That shipment cost me thousands of caps! It could keep me supplied for 6 months!” Beginning to realize the totally fucked position he was in a look of horror came over him. It was delicious.

Lucy groaned, eyes closing and head rolling back onto Cait’s shoulder. “He’s annoying me, darling. Should we kill him? That would get him to shut up.”

“I don’t know, love. He’s kinda cute. We could keep him.” Lucy’s eyes open only long enough to give Cait a look. “Just cause you hate boys doesn’t mean I gotta.” After another short pause she rolled her eyes. “Fine, we’ll kill him. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?”

Detangling herself from Cait’s grasp, Lucy flicked the cigarette away. “I’ll do it. Go look for Patches would you?”

“Wait! I can help you guys! I can tell you where to find my supplier! Don’t kill me, please!” The begging amused Lucy but hardly gave her pause. The last thing the raider heard before the bat and nails came crashing into his head was the sound of her twinkling laughter.

For several seconds, the body kneeled just as it had before, slumped only slightly, head lodged in the nails. That really was the only downside to this bat. It was awfully hard to free it from the caved in remains of a head.

One high heel shoe clad foot pressed against the man’s chest while the other violently pulled the bat away. Blood and brain matter splattered against the street and her dress. Perhaps she should have let Cait do this after all.

She waited there several minutes, inspecting and trying to correct her make-up as she waited for her lover to return. When she did, she was followed closely by a deathclaw with glowing, irradiated spots covering it’s back. “Ah, you found Patches!”


	72. X6-88 & f!Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a moment I experienced in game so I used my sole, Nixy

After several hours of quietly and methodically killing every single ghoul in a 5 floor Nuka Cola warehouse, X6-88 and Nixy finally had a chance to look through the place. The problem with looting after clearing the place was, of course, the fine layer of gore that was always, without fail covering the good stuff. Then again, who really cared if a mini nuke was a little bloody? Still worked just fine. 

X6 kept his distance though. “You know I’ve got soap in my bag, right? And purified water?” Nixy called over his shoulder as she crouched to dig through a foot locker. There had to be some decent ammo in here somewhere. .44′s were expensive as hell and she’d prefer not to buy any if at all possible.

“Soap that was made in the commonwealth and no doubt has a layer of grime so thick it is rendered ineffective. All due respect, ma’am, I’ll keep my distance.” His posture was rigid and he looked like he could really use a seat but she got the feeling he also had no intention of finding one. 

She shrugged and turned up the radio on her pip boy. Diamond City Radio. Only thing she listened to. Of course… It wasn’t the most reliable channel. They’d been listening for 10 minutes already. Rocket 69 had been playing the whole time. She didn’t mind. It was quite the jam. 

Even X6 seemed to like it! He made a habit of trying to pretend like he hated every single thing above ground. Oh, he probably did hate a lot, sure. But not all of it. There were things you could do above ground that you just couldn’t in the institute for various reasons. For instance, he was quite partial to sweets, Diamond City Radio, and power armor. 

And as it turned out, there was a box of snack cakes on the shelf just above her head. “That chair’s pretty clean,” she said, pointing behind her without looking. “Take a seat so you can eat.” He did as he was told and she tossed him the box. It, thank god, was totally clean. Of blood anyways. 

“I’ll bet you sweet papa, I can make you feel mighty fine,” Nixy hummed as she continued her search around the room. “When you take a little trip on a Rocket 69.” She’d heard the song so many times now that she sang along without really meaning to. It was a popular song and it had a tendency to get stuck in your head, what could she say?

It started up again and X6 paused from his snacking. “I don’t understand this song,” he commented, lips pursed. “Was the Rocket 69 from before the bombs? No one at the Institute has ever mentioned it. Surely, if it were important enough to earn a song it would be relevant information to keep.”

Nixy nearly choked. “Wait,” she spluttered, turning to face him with wide eyes. “You don’t know what it means?” He shook his head. And oh boy, that meant that she had to explain it. This would be… interesting. “Alright, this will seem like a completely unrelated question but does the Institute allow coursers to… have sex?” Nixy was hardly shy when it came to talking about sex but she had the feeling he knew next to nothing.

“No, of course not. Sex is for reproduction. Synths can’t reproduce and thus we don’t have sex.” Of course they would come up with something bullshit like that.

She rolled her eyes and sat beside him. “I know over a dozen synths who would disagree with you.“ He looked downright horrified for just over a second before regaining composure. This was gonna be… Way too difficult. “69ing is a sex position and the song’s about, well, that.”

“So the singer, she is proposition a man to have sex with her?” Nixy nodded and silent thanked whatever gods there may be that he wasn’t being awkward about it. “How odd.” And that was the end of that.


	73. Daisy's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Daisy and Kent lived in Diamond City before Mayor McDonough kicked all the ghouls out. Hancock helped them move to Goodneighbor, at that time still going by his real name. Requested by an anon on tumblr.

“You stop that hovering this instant, McDonough,” Daisy snapped at the boy flitting around her like a lost child. “Go find someone who actually needs your help.” He did no such thing. 

Instead, he readjusted his grip on his shotgun. “I need to make sure you make it there safe,” John replied with all the bravado of an 18 year old boy who’d just joined the military and was sure he was off to change the world. “Goodneighbor is a rough place… I don’t want you getting hurt.” Still, she could hear past the theatrics; see the person who actually cared what happened to all the ghouls he was escorting. 

She slipped the pipe pistol from her pocket, tipping her hand out to show it to him. “I’ve been keeping myself safe for over 200 years now. Long before you or, hell, even Diamond City came along. I think I can still handle myself now.” He looked almost crestfallen at the idea he wasn’t needed so she sighed and rolled her eyes. “Go check in with Kent. He might be from my time but he isn’t strong like I am. He’ll actually need your help.”

Renewed determination shining on his face, John McDonough nodded, “Can do.” He turned to leave but paused before he was entirely facing away. “Oh, and Daisy?”

“Yeah?”

The kid had the sense to look at least a little bashful, bless him. “Do you need me to find you a new wig? I know the old one got kinda torn up on the way out of the City. Feel like it was partly my fault so I can get you a new one.” Well, as new as anything could be in the wasteland.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve got my own connections.” He lingered a few seconds, as if on the edge of saying something. She didn’t give him the chance. “Now go find Kent.” He nodded and disappeared into the small crowd of ghouls making their way through the streets.


	74. Vault Tec Rep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just vault tec rep being happy and feeling useful. Requested by an anon.

Oh that vault dweller had talked a big game when they first bumped into each other in the Hotel Rexford. “I’ve got a job for you,” they’d said. Talked about the settlements all over the Commonwealth. He could have his pick, they’d said.

They had failed to mention what his job would be, of course. A fact that became abundantly obvious when he arrived. They had him working the fields while human settlers worked the vendor stands lining the street. Apparently ghouls were more resistant to the sun and almost always worked the crops. The radiation that had made him what he was didn’t stop his feet and hands aching at the end of every day. 

The next time Sole rolled into town, he was ready to have words with them. He stormed over to them, knees brown with dirty and hands rubbed raw. They cut him off before he even had the chance to speak. “What are you doing? Why aren’t you working one of the stalls?” He was honestly stunned, and his mouth hung open too busy processing the implications of their statement to speak. 

“Hey Preston!” Sole called. “This guy was supposed to be selling stuff. Why’ve you got him farming?”

Preston jogged over, turning the strap on his laser rifle to tuck it behind his back. “Wait, you’re the old vault tec rep, right?” Unsure what else to do, he simply nodded. “Yeah, I remember the General saying we’re supposed to put you on trading detail. Must have slipped through the cracks. Let’s get you fixed up, come on. Do you need some new clothes? We’ll get these ones cleaned.” 

Before he knew what was happening, Preston had his arm around his shoulders and he was getting dragged towards his house. By the end of the day he was standing behind a general good stall, dressed in his newly cleaned favorite yellow trench coat. The wide smile on his face had a way of infecting everyone who walked by and his charismatic voice had a way of keeping them there. 

Finally, he could be useful. Truly useful. He’d made more money in the few hours he was there that day than the person who’d had the booth before him had made in the past three days. Sure, people were buying things they probably didn’t really need but hey, that was his background. No one actually thought there would really be a nuclear war. Vault Tec had been a frivolous investment. One he was amazing at selling. And now, he would do the same thing for a better group, the Minutemen. Maybe now he could use his skills to help people instead of hurting them.


	75. Sturges & Gender Neutral Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivhoe on tumblr requested some ss and Sturges sharing the Red Rocket and working on stuff together. Is it shippy? The world may never know

It just made sense. The settlers constantly complained about the noisy generators and how cluttered everything was getting around the workbench and into the next door house. Constantly working on projects was great for improving quality of life and protection but, well, they weren’t really wrong about the noise and mess. There wasn’t much space in Sanctuary to properly organize everything the way Sturges and Sole wanted so most of it just got tossed into various piles. 

All the parts got moved down to Red Rocket. It took a total of 2 and a half weeks moving all the bits and pieces and setting up the Station for the work they’d be doing. They worked from dawn until dusk each day, getting everything just right. Scrap was separated by components, tools were organized on the peg board so everything was easy to find and multiple work areas were set up. It’d be a bit of an understatement to say they were really proud of their work. 

Plus it gave them a chance to let their hair down. Sole had a bit of a reputation to uphold in their settlements. Sturges had never much fussed about all that stuff so they got to be themselves together. In this case, that meant Sole got to wear a dirty old tank top with a mechanic’s jumpsuit tied around their waist. There wasn’t much dressing down Sturges could do unless he were to literally let down his hair. And let’s be real, that was never happening. 

“Wait, what are you doing? You can’t mix the T-60 arms with the X-01 body,” Sole questioned, hopping off the workbench to go and take a closer look. “Yeah, see, look. This is gonna run into frame right there.” They pointed it out and tried moving the arm to illustrate. Just as they’d predicted, it hit the metal. 

With a frustrated hmph, Sturges crossed his arms across his chest. You could basically see the gears turning in his head. “Alright. What if we file down the metal here,” he said, indicating the spot on the X-01 chest piece where there were issues. “The armor’ll be weaker there but what are the chances of getting shot in that exact spot?”

Sole shook their head again. “That’s part of the connection for the X-01 arm. Take that out and we lose the ability to actually match the armor and personally, I’d prefer to wait and do that instead of trying to rush this job. We’ve got a full set of the T-60 from that brotherhood ship that crashed. If we just clean that up, we wouldn’t have to frankenstein a suit together.”

“It’s in rough shape and the X-01′s the best there is,” Sturges remarked, knocking on the metal chest piece with his knuckle. He paused, silently trying to win a staring contest with Sole. He lost. “… But if we work on the T-60 it could probably come out real nice.” Sole looked way too satisfied with themself. 

They returned to their perch on the workbench, flashing a winning smile. “Glad we see eye to eye! But it’s,” the paused while they fidgeted with the pip-boy, waiting for it to boot up. “Oh boy, it’s 2am. We should probably wait until tomorrow to get started on it.” Not that they were in a particular rush to get to bed. 

Sturges nodded thoughtfully before commenting, “Yeah we could turn in… Or we could finish that turret and get it up to Sanctuary first thing tomorrow. Spend the night here. Besides, who knows what kind of dangerous creatures could be lurking out there in the dark.”

“I like the way you think,” Sole replied with a laugh, jumping once more from the bench and heading over to the partially constructed turret with Sturges hot on their tail.


End file.
